Neon Genesis: Angel 2 An Angel's Love
by Slayer6
Summary: AUCrossover The trials of an Angel and her mortal love.
1. Prologue

An Angel's Love

Prologue

2574

Terra-2

Japoness

Sayoko, Class 0 Goddess, Type 2, Unlimited, leaned against the railing of a bridge and looked out over the river. She watched the river for a moment with her now grey eyes, listening to it flow and churn. Then a new sound reached her ears. She knew who it was, even without turning.

"Arael," she said, addressing the second figure, "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes Sayoko?" The Angel replied.

"Kami-sama has given me a task. I'm going to hunt down Loki." Sayoko turned and looked at Arael. "If something happens to me, I want you to take care of Sentaro for me."

"That goes without saying." Arael replied.

Sayoko smiled. That was what she wanted to hear.

"I knew I could count on you." She turned back towards the river. The Goddess thought a moment, before speaking again. "I want you to know, regardless what anyone else thinks," she turned back to Arael, "I'm happy for you and my son. Kensuke and I agree, Sentaro has fallen for a wonderful person."

Arael blushed.

"You embarrass me."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Sayoko replied. She then hugged Arael. "Treat him well. I know he'll treat you with equal care, and love."

Arael hugged Sayoko back.

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro Aida and Megami looked up as Arael reentered the restaurant. He started to get up out of the booth so she could sit back down, but she stopped him. With a smile, Arael gently pushed him back into a seated position, then sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She let out a contented sigh as Sentaro wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

Megami immediately began to make gagging noses as she pointed her finger into her throat. Sentaro ignored her, and looked at the Angel in his arms.

"What did Mom want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Arael murmured.

Sentaro frowned.

"Arael, my Mother just dragged you….."

"Technically she floated me out." The Angel pointed out, "I was unable to leave on my own."

"Damn Sentaro." Megami muttered, "I want a kiss like that."

Arael turned her head slightly, until she could just see Megami with an eye.

"You will not get a kiss like that." She said, "I'm the only one he's allowed to kiss."

"Now you sound like Asuka." Sentaro grumbled.

Arael only smirked.

"You won't tell me what you and Mom talked about?" he asked.

Arael lifted her head and turned to look into Sentaro's eyes.

"I'll give you a hint." She said, just before pressing her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 1

There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
Not if my love can find your heart  
And there's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who chose to start  
I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me

Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
It won't matter anyhow  
If morning's echo says we've sinned  
Well, it was what I wanted now  
And if we're victims of the night  
I won't be blinded by the light

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me

I won't beg you to stay with me  
Through the tears of the day  
Of the years, baby

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me  
Oh baby, I love you baby, oh baby

Olivia Newton-John (or whoever) - Angel of the Morning

Chapter 1

Two weeks later.

Arael slowly woke to the sound of banging pots and pans. She blinked her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. The first thing that met her eyes was a small Angel figurine. It wasn't an Angel in her sense, but more like the tradition Mortal version.

Arael smiled.

This was the fourth such figurine he had left for her, since they had begun dating. He had left the first one as an apology after laughing at a comment she had made. Each of the following figurines had been left by her bedside after Sentaro did, or believed he had done something wrong. Apparently he felt he'd done something wrong last night. Arael ran through her past nights memories, but other then a slightly awkward moment on her part, Sentaro hadn't done anything to cause her grief nor anger.

Maybe Yui would know……..

Arael got out of bed and headed towards her closet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro Aida opened his mouth and let out an almost quiet yawn.

"Rough night last night?"

Sentaro glanced over at Megami for a moment, before returning his gaze to the Professor.

"I was out rather late with Arael." He replied softly.

"Did you get lucky?" she asked without turning her head from the front of the room.

Sentaro's head snapped towards her so quickly, she could hear his neck joints pop.

"Nothing." He said very clearly, "Happened."

"Poor Arael." Megami murmured, her gaze still forward, "Two weeks and no action."

"It's not like that." Sentaro grumbled, "We've just been taking it……slow."

Megami glanced over at Sentaro from the corner of her eye.

"I mean after all," he continued, "It's the first relationship either of us has been in. Baby steps are expected………"

"What did you do wrong now?" Megami asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because Arael has seen more then enough romance movies not to fuck things up."

Sentaro sighed.

"She seemed…… distant last night." He said, "The last time she was like that, one of my 'groupies' jumped out of nowhere and wrapped me in a hug."

"That wasn't your fault." Megami pointed out.

"I know that." Sentaro replied, "But this is Arael we're talking about. She….."

"…..doesn't understand certain things." Megami finished. "So last night when she seemed distant…….."

"I thought I'd upset her." Sentaro finished.

"Ah." Megami listened to the professor for a few moments. "We still meeting for lunch?"

"Of course." Sentaro replied.

"You're not worried about what Arael might think?"

Sentaro turned his head towards her.

"She knows we meet for lunch." He replied, "She hasn't any problem with….."

"Why doesn't she join us?" Megami interrupted.

Sentaro frowned.

"She's perfectly fine waiting for me at the restaurant." He replied, "And she doesn't really want to take college classes."

"That isn't what I asked." Megami replied, "Why doesn't she join us for lunch?"

Sentaro remained silent, staring ahead at the professor.

"What is it?" Megami asked.

"There is a reason why we go out late in the evening." Sentaro murmured, "The last time we went out…….. people mistook her for a marionette."

Megami frowned. "Why would they….?"

"Her eyes Megami. They're red. It's unnatural for a human to have red eyes. Even cloned ones."

"But Celes….."

"Is a vampire." Sentaro pointed out. "Besides, she's scary enough no one bothers her. Arael on the other hand…… "

"Did she tell you she was uncomfortable with the attention?"

"Well…..no."

Megami crossed her arms.

"Sounds like you are the one with the problem."

"I do not…." Sentaro began, then cut himself off as he realized his voice was getting loud. "I'm just trying to protect her."

"She's a big girl." Megami said, "I think she can take care of herself."

"I'm not having this discussion with you." Sentaro growled.

"But……"

"No buts!" Sentaro snapped. He looked back towards the class, noticing the other students were rising from their seats.

"Crap." He muttered. He turned back to Megami. "Now I'll really have to run if I want to avoid the 'groupies'."

"But if Arael….." Megami began.

"Enough." Sentaro cut her off. "No more. I'll see you at lunch."

Megami frowned as Sentaro hurried off to his next class. She remained in her seat for several minutes. The class was empty for the next few hours, and Megami's next class wasn't till after lunch. Thus she had plenty of time to think.

A smile appeared on her face as a thought occurred to her. She quickly leaped to her feet and raced off towards the student union.

Yeah, Sentaro would probably end up rather pissed at her……

But it was for his own good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael hummed to herself as she moved around the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt, assembling her favorite breakfast food:

Waffles.

She'd tried to explain to Sentaro exactly why she liked them so much, but she just couldn't finds the words. In the end, Sentaro's Great Aunt had supplied a word, much to everyone's embarrassment.

'Orgasmic.' Urd had said with a grin.

'Actually,' Arael paused to think for a moment, 'Bloodberry hadn't been all that embarrassed. She'd just laughed and agreed with Urd.'

She moved out into the dinning area, grabbing a container of maple syrup as she left the kitchen, and sat down at a booth. She then proceeded to drown her waffles in the syrup. Still humming, she cut into her waffles, forked a bit into her mouth.

"WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF!"

Arael jumped and turned her head. Keima was standing over her, glaring.

"What?" she asked.

Keima took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Look," he began, "I know you're happy, and I don't mind you humming. But you hum the same damn song every morning! It's driving me nuts!"

Arael gave a slight smirk, something Keima was sure she'd learned from Asuka.

"I was told I had a wonderful singing voice." She replied.

"I'm sure even Sentaro would go crazy hearing 'Angel of the Morning' every single damn morning." Keima growled.

"I suppose you are right." Arael replied, cocking her head slightly, "What should I hum then?"

Keima ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't care if you hum zippidy-do-da, so long as 'Angel of the Morning' ends."

"Very well." Arael replied, "Zippidy-do-da it is."

Keima smiled and started to walk away. He then froze in place. Arael started to hum the first few bars of 'Zippidy-do-da' when Keima whirled about.

"You did that on purpose!" he shouted.

A large toothy grin appeared on Arael's face. Keima let out a moan.

"Sentaro's getting back at me through you isn't he?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arael replied, before she resumed eating her waffles.

Keima walked over to the bar and sat down in a stool. He then proceeded to pound his forehead into the bar top. Lime came down the stairs a moment later and slowed down as she saw her husband slamming his head into the bar top. She then glanced over at the very amused Arael.

"Why is Keima pounding his head into the bar?" she asked the Angel.

"He has discovered that the world is indeed out to get him." Arael replied.

"Right." Lime held out a cordless phone. "Megami wishes to speak to you."

Arael frowned. Megami never called her. The only time she might call is if Sentaro……..

Arael quickly grabbed the phone.

"Is Sentaro alright?" the Angel asked quickly.

"He's fine." Megami replied.

"Then why are you telephoning me?"

"How would you like to meet for Lunch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro sat down at the cafeteria table with a sigh. He'd spent the last several classes dodging his groupies. One had almost gotten a grip on him while he had been diving out of a classroom window.

Maybe Aunt Lime could help fix his jacket………

He looked across the table at Megami. She was looking at a book, trying very hard not to meet his face. He didn't blame her. He'd said some things to her earlier that had probably upset her, given his tone of voice.

"Megami." He said. She glanced over from her book. "I'm sorry about this morning. I'm just very protective of her ok?"

"She's been around forever." Megami replied, "If she can't take care of herself now, how did she get by in the past?"

"I know she can take care of herself." Sentaro replied, "She's taken on Gods, Demons, Vampires, crazed priests." He shrugged, "Course she hasn't always come out on top…….. But this is different."

"How so?" Megami asked. She seemed slightly distracted by something behind Sentaro.

"It's her emotions." Sentaro said, "She's only really been experiencing them for a short time. Auntie Rei said I should be careful with Arael, she may not always understand the feelings she's having. I don't want to see her hurt."

Sentaro then felt arms going around him, hugging him tightly. His eyes went wide as he looked at Megami. His eyes went even wider as he spotted his groupies, staring at him from their table with what looked like tears in their eyes. He still wasn't quite sure who was hugging him until a few strands of grey hair floated past his eyes.

"Arael?" he asked.

"I'm glad you want to protect me." He heard her say. "I still remember what you did for me after Father…… Adam attacked." She then released him and sat in the chair beside him, her red eyes staring deeply into his. "But you can't protect me from everything. I know I don't understand completely what I feel. But I need to experience it all, the positive and negative." She then smiled and set her hand on his. "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask that you help me when the negative overwhelms me?"

Sentaro smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'll always be there for you." He said, before kissing her gently on the lips.

A wailing noise then reached their ears.

"What is that?" Arael asked, looking around curiously.

"Sentaro's groupies." Megami said, nodding her head towards the other table. "They've just found out Sentaro's taken."

Arael glanced over at the table of crying girls.

"They are upset that I have Sentaro and they do not?" she asked.

"Yes." Megami and Sentaro replied.

Arael thought that over for a moment, then smiled.

"Good." She replied, before resting her head against Sentaro's shoulder.

The wailing grew louder.

Sentaro shook his head.

"I don't know what's worse, them chasing me, or them crying." He muttered.

"They just want what they can't have." Megami replied.

Arael's smile grew bigger. She then frowned and raised her head from Sentaro's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sentaro asked.

"The figurine." Arael replied, "Why did you leave it for me?"

Sentaro paled.

"Oh…I….uh…you see…well…."

Arael set her hand on his.

"Please just tell me." She said softly.

"Well last night you seemed really distant." Sentaro said, "And I thought maybe I'd said something wrong so……"

"Ah." Arael said. She was quiet for a moment. "It wasn't you."

"Well what was it?"

"As I said, it wasn't you."

Sentaro looked dejected.

"You're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"No." Arael replied, "I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because this is something you cannot help me with." The Angel replied.

"Oh." Sentaro looked dejectedly at the table. Arael felt her heart drop at the sight.

"Don't pout." Arael said placing her head back on his shoulder. She moved an arm around his back and pulled him closer to her. "If it was anything else I would tell you."

"Meaning it's probably about me." Sentaro said.

Arael held on to Sentaro tighter.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes." Arael's voice was barely a whisper.

Sentaro leaned his head against hers.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked softly.

"No." she replied, "I would tell you if it was that."

"Then?"

Arael shifted slightly.

"It's something that your mother might have been able to help with, if she was available."

"Why not ask Megami?" Megami looked over at hearing her name.

"Megami would tease you." Arael replied.

"I would?" Megami asked.

"Yes." Arael looked over at Megami, her eyes narrowing. "You would."

Sentaro looked down at Arael curiously, then over at Megami. Megami had a frown on her face and seemed to be thinking about what Arael had said. Suddenly she stood up straighter, her eyes wide.

"Oh…Oh!"

"What?" Sentaro asked, "You figured it out?"

"I…..yes." Megami said, staring at Arael. The Angel was glaring at her, daring her to say something.

Sentaro once again stared Arael, then looked at Megami.

"I take it you won't tell me?"

Megami looked down at the table top. Sentaro sighed.

"Well since no one is going to tell me anything," he rose from his chair, "I guess I'll go to class." He started to walk away.

Arael's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. He paused and looked at Arael. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't be mad." She said softly, "If I was……normal……I wouldn't be able to tell you either."

Sentaro nodded, then leaned over and kissed Arael before heading out of the cafeteria. Megami watched silently as Arael turned her gaze to the table. Both were silent for several minutes.

"So…." Megami said, causing Arael to look up.

"Just how long have you wanted to sleep with Sentaro?"

Arael's eyes widened, then her gaze fell back to the table.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Megami said, "It's only natural, you are his girlfriend and….."

Arael's head snapped up.

"There's more then me just being his girlfriend." Arael said, "You know what I am?"

"A several thousand year old deity." Megami replied.

"I'm not a deity." Arael replied, "And I'm a bit older then several thousand years."

"I still don't understand the problem."

"I'm nervous." Arael said, "There have been very few God/mortal relationships. There have been no Angel/mortal ones." Arael sighed. "I'm in unknown territory."

"That's why you wanted to talk to Sayoko. She's been through this before."

"To a point, yes."

"What about his Aunt Rei? Or even his Grandmother?"

"Rei is possible." Arael replied, "She is…….was the closest to being an Angel. Belldandy though……" Arael stared at the table top. "I don't know……."

"From what I know from Sentaro, she was the first deity to fall for a mortal in several hundred years."

"Yes. But there still had been those before her." Arael replied, "I have nothing."

"No," Megami said, "You still have Sentaro's love. He cares for you and will no matter what. You have to remember that."

"I will." Arael said as she stood up. "I will think on what you've said. Please tell Sentaro I will see him back at the restaurant."

Megami nodded as Arael left the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael wondered about the campus for a bit, letting the discussion she had had with Megami drift about in her head. The mortal had said several things that had made sense. Sadly, the one person Arael would really liked to have talked to was unavailable.

Sayoko Aida, Sentaro's mother and one of the few people Arael considered a close friend, was off with Mana Kirishima searching for the renegade God Loki. Sentaro had been able to talk to his mother a few times since she'd left via communicators, but the connections had been less then ideal.

Though she and Yui were the best of friends, the Guardian didn't have much experience in this area. She'd had a crush on Keima, and had been crushed when he had gotten together with the mortal Lime. Yui was also rather busy at the moment with Yoko Ikari, her 'little sister' from a possible future that was, now, no longer possible. Yui's mother, Asuka, was also with Yoko, so she too was unavailable.

That left the two people Megami had mentioned.

Arael stopped her wondering and glanced around. The campus grounds were still crowded, it still being lunch for most of the student body. She quickly left the main areas and found a secluded spot alongside the science building. After another quick glance around, she waved her hand over herself. T-shirt and jeans vanished, making way for her usual gray robes. While she didn't mind the normal mortal attire, they did tend to stand out in the Heavens. She then crossed her arms and vanished from Terra 2.

She reappeared in the garden beside the Yggdrasil building. She walked quickly towards the building, crossing a bridge and entering the main entry hall. Gods, Goddesses, Demons, and a few mortals moved about in the hall. Arael took no notice of them as she walked through the hall. She did however, nod in greeting to one of the Valkyries stationed in the hall.

Her journey ended at the entrance to a hallway. This hall was lined on either side by, now, six paintings. The first four she had become used to seeing. They contained the four Goddess/Norns: Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, and Sayoko. The fifth painting had been added several years before. It was of Keima. The new painting had gone up within the last two weeks. It was of Verdandi, Belldandy's mother and the original Norn of the Present.

Arael walked slowly past these paintings. They had always bothered her, no matter how many times she'd walked past them. To her, they always seemed to be following her with their eyes. That was either a complement to the painter, or Belldandy was rather sneaky.

Arael decided it had to be the former. Belldandy didn't have a sneaky bone in her body.

The Angel paused at Cayla's desk. To her surprise, Cayla's face was buried in her arms, on her desk, snoring slightly. With every exhale, some of Cayla's purple hair lifted up. Arael smirked at the sight. She then turned and cleared her throat. A rustling behind her told her that Cayla was waking up. After a minute, Arael turned back to see Cayla sitting wide awake and looking very attentive.

"Arael!" Cayla said, looking nervous, "I was….."

"You were very busy." Arael interrupted, "And that is all I will say."

Cayla smiled in thanks.

"Is Lady Belldandy in?"

Cayla nodded.

"You can go right in." the Assistant said.

Arael nodded and walked to the doors to Belldandy's office. She entered and moved to stand before the desk. Belldandy was busy looking over reports of some kind, writing comments in the margins. She glanced up at Arael as the Angel stopped before her desk.

"Arael!" Belldandy said with a smile. "What brings you up here? I thought you would be staying with Sentaro on Terra 2."

"It is because of your grandson that I am here." Arael said.

Belldandy frowned slightly, and indicated a chair. Arael sat down in it while Belldandy leaned forward, resting her head on her hands.

"What has he done now?" the Goddess asked.

"It isn't him." Arael replied. She shifted slightly in the chair.

Belldandy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she said.

"I have…… questions." Arael continued.

Belldandy's gazed remained fixed on Arael. The Angel shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with that gaze.

Suddenly this all didn't seem to be that great an idea.

Belldandy seemed to realize how uncomfortable Arael was getting and softened her gaze.

"What are your questions?" The Goddess asked.

"How long were you and Keiichi together before you……" Arael hesitated, "When did you……… At some point you….." Arael let out a sigh and finally spat it out. "When did you and Keiichi consummate your relationship?"

Belldandy's eyes widened.

"You want to know about Keiichi and mine's first time having sex?"

Arael nodded her head as she shifted again in her chair and looked at the floor, her face beet red.

Belldandy leaned back in her chair.

"Of all the things I thought we'd talk about," Belldandy said, "I never thought I'd be teaching you about the 'birds and the bees'."

Arael's head snapped up.

"Oh no no no no!" she said, "I know about that!"

Belldandy seemed disappointed.

"Oh." The Goddess murmured, "And here I thought I could use the speech I'd originally planned for Sayoko." She straightened up a bit. "So what exactly do you want to know?"

"When did you know?" Arael asked, "When did you know it was time for you and Keiichi to……..you know."

Belldandy smiled.

"If he'd asked," she said, "I would have given myself to him within moments of his wish. But Keiichi isn't like that. He had several chances to do so, but he never took them." Belldandy sighed and closed her eyes, lost in the memories. "Our first time was on our wedding night. It was………… wonderful." She opened one eye and looked at Arael. "But it is different for everyone. I know that Sayoko and Kensuke got together after meeting again at a wedding, five hundred years before they did get married. Urd…….. well… is Urd. Skuld has never disclosed if she and her Sentaro did or didn't." Belldandy stood up and walked around her desk, sitting down on the edge just in front of Arael. "Now what brought this question up? Has Sentaro…….?"

"No." Arael said, "He hasn't brought it up. I was…….. Last night, I thought about asking him to join me. But I did not know how he would react, nor……… did I know if I could."

"You may be an Angel," Belldandy said, "But you were made in the image of Kami-sama, much like the mortals. I think that answers the question of 'can you'. Now the question becomes 'why do you want to'? Just having sex for the sake of having sex is no reason. You must ask yourself 'is this what I really want?', for the act, once done, cannot be un-done."

"How will I know when the time is right?" Arael asked.

"You'll know." Belldandy replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael left Belldandy's office soon after and headed out of the Yggdrasil building towards the garden. As she walked, a pair of eyes followed her, right up until she vanished from the Heavens. The figure then turned and vanished amongst the others in the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro and Megami walked along the streets of the capitol after their final classes had let out, heading towards the restaurant.

"I wish I knew what she was thinking about." Sentaro muttered. He glanced at Megami. "I know she told you."

"It's not for me to tell." Megami replied, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "She'll tell you when it's appropriate."

Sentaro grumbled something that Megami couldn't quite hear. Megami leaned a bit closer.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Let me be." Sentaro grumbled as they rounded the corner, bringing the restaurant into view. A smile appeared on his face as he spotted a figure, sitting calmly on the rooftop, waiting for him. He watched as the figure's face brightened with a smile and then stood up. He stopped and waited as the figure floated down to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I guess you missed me." Sentaro said, wrapping Arael in a hug.

"Of course." The Angel replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"He's still irked about what you won't tell him." Megami said as she walked past the couple.

Arael looked at Sentaro with worry. Sentaro sighed and held her tighter.

"Yes I am still annoyed, but not at you." He looked her in the eyes. "Not at you. Ok?"

Arael gave a small smile.

"Ok." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima glanced up as Megami walked in.

"Hello Megami." He called out politely, " Sentaro with you?"

"Yeah, he is." Megami replied, "Arael's just showing him how much she missed him."

Keima scowled.

"I still can't believe she chose him." He grumbled.

Megami blinked.

"I thought he chose her?"

"Doesn't matter." Keima grumbled, "She's far from what he deserves."

Megami frowned.

"I don't mean to offend you." Keima said, "but Arael is far too old for Sentaro, and a relationship with her would be very complicated."

"I thought Sentaro's parents had a five hundred year gap between them?" Megami asked.

"That's different." Keima pointed out, "Technically if you go by their date of birth, they are the same age. Arael though, her soul is far older."

"And yet she doesn't look a day over twenty." Sentaro said as he and Arael entered the restaurant. He glared at his Uncle. "Don't you know it's not polite to talk about someone behind their back?"

"What do you know about being polite?" Keima snapped, "You don't even respect your elders!"

"Perhaps if they showed in respect in return?" Arael asked softly.

Keima paused and looked at Arael as if she had betrayed him. He then glared at Sentaro before walking off in a huff. Arael watched Keima leave, then looked at Sentaro curiously.

"He's still angry at me regarding Mom." Sentaro replied to her unspoken question.

"He also doesn't think you're good enough for Arael." Megami added.

"Not good enough for me?" Arael said, frowning. "Isn't that my decision?"

"Apparently Keima has parental feelings regarding you." Megami said with a smirk.

Arael's frown grew deeper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Months later

"So what are your plans after graduation?" Megami asked as she and Sentaro walked along the city streets. Both were bundled up against the cold as winter had moved into Japoness barely a week before. Smalls clouds trailed behind them as they breathed in and out.

"Celes asked me if I was interested in working for her at the Castle." Sentaro replied.

"The Castle?" Megami repeated, a stunned look on her face. "Doing what!"

"Computer work." Sentaro replied with a slight smirk, "She figured with all my 'illegal' computer activities, I should be able to help her police the net."

"I assume you've found a place to live in then?" Megami asked, "Somehow I don't see you moving in with your Uncle."

"Definitely not." Sentaro grumbled, "Uncle Keima and I still have a few issues, besides the fact his 'parental feelings' regarding Arael are becoming stronger." They walked in silence for a moment.

"I found a place over on the west side of the Castle." Sentaro continued finally, "Still close enough to swing by for food, but far enough away that I won't have him looking over my shoulder."

"What about Arael?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she lives at the Restaurant doesn't she?"

Sentaro was quiet for a bit. Megami's eyes widened.

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"What!" Sentaro snapped his head to the side and stared at Megami. "Hell no!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Sentaro sighed. "Well, the place I got is big enough, I was hoping she'd be interested in moving in with me."

Megami raised an eyebrow.

"You plan on living in sin? What would your parents say?"

"Considering how and when they experienced their first time," Sentaro replied, "They really don't have a say in it. If anything, I'm more worried about my Grandmother and the Ikaris."

"I can understand Belldandy." Megami said, "But what about the Ikaris?"

"They see Arael as family. Before Yoko, Arael was the closest that Yui had to a sister. Now can you picture their reaction when they find out what I'm about to ask Arael? Regardless if she agree or not?"

"I think Asuka would castrate you." Megami stated.

"Exactly." Sentaro said, "Thus, the place I found has two bedrooms. That way Arael has a room all to herself."

"As well as covering your ass."

"Damn right I am!"

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"When are you going to ask her?" Megami asked.

"Not sure." Sentaro replied, "We still have time before graduation."

"Well you'd better ask her soon. It'll give her time to get ready."

"What does she need to get ready for?" Sentaro asked curiously, "I mean, she doesn't have that much clothing. She has a few pictures, and those angel figurines I've given her."

"Think of it like this." Megami said, "You ask her now, and if she says yes, both of you will have something to look forward to. As the day to move in draws closer, I think she'll burst in excitement."

"Somehow I find Arael bursting in excitement to be a scary thought." Sentaro walked a bit straighter. "I cannot wait any longer to begin our mutual cohabitation." He began, mimicking his girlfriend. "Let us proceed to the domicile, now."

Megami chuckled. "She doesn't talk like that anymore. But I see what you mean."

Sentaro smiled back.

"I suppose I'll ask her tonight when we go out." He said, "She spends all day stuck…….." He stopped dead in his tracks, staring up the street.

Megami stopped as well and followed Sentaro's gaze. Standing just outside the restaurant was a figure wearing an overstuffed blue winter jacket. A knit cap was on the figure's head and the jacket's hood pulled over that. A scarf was wrapped around the figures neck and covered the lower portion of the person's face. With gloves and boots, the figure's identity was totally obscured, though the jeans the person wore identified them as a female.

"Looks like a Moon man from those old Earth movies." Sentaro said as they approached.

Megami laughed and when they were close enough, she called out.

"Take me to your leader!"

The figured crossed her arms as much as she could. The jacket seemed to fight her effort.

"That is not very funny!" came a muffled voice.

Sentaro blinked and walked up to the figure. Red eyes peered out from between the bottom of the knit cap and the top of the scarf.

"Arael?" he asked.

"Who else would it be?" came her muffled reply.

"An insane Demon who likes snow?"

Arael's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Came the muffled voice, "Since you'd rather have a Demon I guess I'll go."

She started to turn towards the restaurant. Sentaro quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her back tightly against his chest.

"Wait." He said, "I was kidding."

Arael turned around and stared at him. She then wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"So I guess you missed me." Sentaro said with a smile.

"Your Uncle has been driving me nuts." Arael replied, her voice even more muffled by Sentaro's chest. "Plus it is very cold."

"Meaning you want to cuddle a bit?" Sentaro asked, knowing his words would cause Arael to blush. He felt her press her face even more into his chest, and he knew she was.

"You two just going to stand out here or are you going to come in?" Megami asked as she went into the restaurant.

"First chance I get," Sentaro muttered, "I'm tossing Megami into a snow bank."

"You will not." Arael said.

"Ok." Sentaro then smirked and lifted Arael up into his arms, "Guess I'll toss you instead."

"WHAT!" Arael shrieked, her eyes wide, "No!"

"Fine." Sentaro leaned in and kissed Arael on her nose. "Guess I'll just have to sit you on the couch and cuddle you."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Arael was smiling, as well as blushing.

"That I have no problem with." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima glanced up at the entering couple, frowned, then vanished into the kitchen. Lime looked at her husband curiously, before turning her attention back to the couple.

"Well it's about time you got here." She said, "Poor Arael has been waiting out there for over an hour for you."

Sentaro looked down curiously at the Angel in his arms. Arael seemed to have pulled her hat lower over her face.

"An hour?" he asked, "Out in that cold?"

"Yes." Came Arael's muffled reply.

"Why?"

"It was preferable to await you outside in the cold," Arael began, before turning her gaze towards the kitchen, "then the colder climate that was in here."

Sentaro frowned and looked at Lime. His Aunt had a shocked look on her face.

"Keima?" Sentaro asked softly, looking back at Arael.

Arael nodded.

"What has he done now?" Lime asked.

"More of the same." Arael replied, "I'm too good for Sentaro. Sentaro is too young for me. It will never work." She let out a sigh. "I grow tired of it."

"Well." Lime said, tossing a towel down on the counter. "You two don't worry about Keima. I will deal with him. You just have a good time tonight alright?"

"Yes Auntie." Sentaro replied.

Lime vanished into the kitchen. Moments later the hushed sounds of arguing could be heard.

"I feel sorry for your Uncle." Megami said, walking up to Sentaro.

"I don't." he replied.

Megami smiled, then looked at the person still in his arms.

"You going to carry her around all night?"

"Maybe."

"It is comfortable." Arael added.

"I could think of quite a few more things that could be considered 'comfortable'." Megami replied with a smile.

Sentaro blushed a deep red. Arael frowned for a moment, then her eyes went wide in understanding. Soon the Angel was matching Sentaro's blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening.

Megami had left hours before. Lime and Keima had gone to bed, but not before Keima gave the two a glare.

Sentaro stared blankly at the TV as he sat on the couch. He wasn't sure exactly what was on, the movie he and Arael had been watching had gone off…….. Sentaro glanced at his watch…… almost two hours ago. He would have changed the channel, or even turned the TV off, but the remote had vanished. Getting up was out of the question because a certain Angel was using his lap as a pillow. He glanced down at her.

She'd drifted off to sleep at some point in the movie. Her body was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, tucked in tightly, her hair streaming down her back. One arm was wrapped around him, the other was wrapped around her, holding his hand. Any movement caused her to tighten her hold on him.

He reached out with his free hand and gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I just don't understand you sometimes." He said softly, running his hands through her hair. "You been in space, an absolute zero environment, with no problems, but a little snow comes and you're cold. Why is that?"

"……Mortal clothes…." Arael murmured, shifting slightly.

Sentaro froze and stared at Arael.

"Don't stop." She said softly, "I like that."

"How long have you been awake?" he asked as he resumed running his hands through her hair.

"Mmmmm for a bit." She replied, "I'm cold because I'm wearing mortal clothes. The robes I wear in Heaven are special. You're comfortable no matter what the temperature."

"Didn't seem to bother Grandma or Mom." Sentaro replied.

"No offense intended towards them," Arael began, "But they are a bit….. heavier then me."

Sentaro let out a cough.

"That is something you should probably never mention to either of them." He said, "Ever."

"I am well aware of that."

Sentaro looked back at the TV, continuing to run his hand through her hair. He thought back to his discussion with Megami.

'Well,' he thought, 'It's as good a time as any.'

"So," he began, "you know I'm graduating in a few months…….."

"Yes." Arael replied.

"Celes offered me a job, working for the Government."

"That is good."

"Since I obviously won't be able to stay in the dorms, I've been looking for a place." He paused, "Actually, I found a place."

Arael was silent.

"It's nice." Sentaro continued, "Near the castle, as well as here. It has two bedrooms and……." His voice trailed off. "Ah…well….heck with it. I was kinda hoping you might be interested in moving in with me, when I graduate."

Arael remained quiet. For a moment, Sentaro thought she'd drifted back to sleep. Then she slowly turned bringing her face towards Sentaro's. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"You…… want me….. to live with you?" she asked, stunned.

"Well……. Yeah." Sentaro replied.

Arael continued to stare at him. Sentaro began to get nervous.

"It was just a thought." He said, "I mean if you don't OMMPH!" He was cut off as Arael leaped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I guess that's a yes?" he gasped.

Arael loosened her grip and brought her face back to his. Tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Yes." She replied, "That is a yes." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "It's about time you asked too." She added.

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't know how you would take it." Sentaro said, "I mean, it's a big step, living together."

"Yes. It is." Arael replied, "Does this mean you want to sleep with me?"

Sentaro's eyes went wide.

"I….I….uh…."

Arael lifted her head from Sentaro's shoulder and touched her forehead to his, looking into his eyes.

"It's alright." She whispered, "Please, talk to me."

"I want to." He finally said, "But I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. That's why the apartment has two bedrooms."

"You've never forced me into anything I didn't want." The Angel replied, "And I think it's wonderful you've given me a choice." She kissed him. "Know that I do want you as well, but that we should continue in small steps."

Sentaro nodded.

"I understand."

Arael then gently pushed him on to his side, so that his head was against the armrest. She then laid down on top of him, pulling the blanket the two of them.

"Uhh…" Sentaro began. Arael placed both of her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them, staring at Sentaro's face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Small steps." Arael replied with a slight smile. "I simply wish to find out if you snore." Her smile got bigger, then she placed her arms on either side of Sentaro, hugging him slightly, and rested her head on his chest.

"If I snore?" Sentaro asked.

"Yes." Arael replied. She shifted again, trying to get comfortable.

"But…" Sentaro began.

"We can sleep together," Arael stated, "without doing that." She then reached up and moved Sentaro's arms around her, then settled down with a soft sigh.

Sentaro stared at the Angel for a moment, then lifted one hand from her back and ran it through her hair. Arael let out a quiet coo and leaned into the hand.

"You know you've probably made my life very difficult."

"How so?" came Arael's quiet murmur.

"The Ikari's will probably want me dead." He said, "Probably think I defiled you somehow."

"No, they won't." she murmured, her voice becoming very sleep laden. "They'll understand, as will your mother. She's new age after all."

"Yeah." Sentaro replied. Moments later Arael's breathing slowed into a steady rhythm as she fell asleep. Sentaro himself followed moments later.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to post this chapter in the middle of the week, mostly because of the review from someone who was in their happy place.

'WHE!

does the happy dance (Aka Xander's "Scooby" Dance)

I'm in a happy place! I'm in a happy place!'

That said, I should let you know that this fic has been finished and will only be 5 chapters in length. But Long chapters!

NG:D2 and this will be posted on alternate weekends (so you're all stuck waiting long for the next chapter)

Currently the others are as follows:

Goddess of the Moon: 10

NG:G: Fowled Fates: 60

NG:D2: 90

NG:A2: 100

Harry Potter and the Demonic Fate: 10

Guess you weren't expecting that last one, but I can at least guaranty Zero Asakura will wet themselves in glee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby slow down

The end is not as fun as the start

Please stay a child somewhere in your heart

I'll give you everything you want

Except the thing that you want

You are the first one of your kind

And you feel like no-one before

You steal right under my door

And I kneel 'cause I want you some more

I want the lot of what you got

And I want nothing that you're not

Everywhere you go you shout it

You don't have to be shy about it

Some things you shouldn't get too good at

Like smiling, crying and celebrity

Some people got way too much confidence baby

I'll give you everything you want

Except the thing that you want

You are the first one of your kind

And you feel like no-one before

You steal right under my door

I kneel 'cause I want you some more

I want the lot of what you got

And I want nothing that you're not

Everywhere you go you shout it

You don't have to be shy about it, no

And you'll never be alone

Come on now show your soul

You've been keeping your love under control

Everywhere you go you shout it

You don't have to be shy about it

Everywhere you go you shout it

Oh my my

And you feel like no-one before

You steal right under my door

I kneel 'cause I want you some more

I want you some more, I want you some more...

U2 – Original of the Species

Chapter 2

Keima let out a yawn as he exited his room the next morning. Having to open the restaurant meant starting early. Keima was typically the first one up, followed by Cherry and then Lime.

Bloodberry slept like a rock and wouldn't be up until at least nine.

Arael varied in her wake up times. Most days, she was up just after breakfast had begun to cook. Other times, especially if she'd been out with Sentaro the night before, she'd be up after Bloodberry.

Thus Keima was shocked when he found the door to Arael's room open. A quick glance inside showed that the bed had not been slept in. Keima stared at the bed.

"Where could she…..?" His eyes drifted to the shelf of Angel figurines. His eyes then went wide in understanding.

"That son of a bitch." He growled.

Keima started out of the room and down the hall, thinking dangerous thoughts regarding his nephew.

Those thoughts ended when he reached the living room.

There on the couch, still asleep, were Arael and Sentaro. Sentaro had a slight smile on his face. Arael…….well, Keima couldn't see the expression on her face, for it was buried in his nephew's chest. But her arms were firmly wrapped around him.

Keima stared blankly at the two. He never could quite understand what Arael saw in his nephew. He himself found Sentaro annoying and quite unbearable at times. Keima supposed it had something to do with the fact that Sentaro had cut himself off from his mother for a number of years. Sayoko had been miserable without contact with her son, and had wasted away. Mother and child had patch things up, but Keima himself was still full of anger at his nephew. He just hid it.

Now though……..

Keima sat down in a chair across from the couch and stared. Minutes ticked by. The God knew it was only a matter of time now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro slowly began to wake up. He felt a weight on his chest, not too heavy, but enough to know something was definitely there. There was also something else. He could blame the feeling on his recently discovered powers, but he knew this feeling from long ago.

Someone was giving him the Glare.

The Glare. It apparently ran down the deity side of the family, starting with the Almighty himself. Growing up, he'd never experienced a glare from him. No, his first experience with the glare had been by his Grandmother Belldandy. Once was more then enough from her.

The other two people who had given him the Glare were his mother, and uncle. He knew his mother was off hunting down the Renegade God Loki with Mana.

That left his Uncle as the Glare giver, and he wasn't about to give Keima the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to him.

Instead, he remained motionless, and waited. More time passed, and the glare didn't lessen. Sentaro would normally have let it continue, testing his Uncle's patience, but biology would call soon, and he would have to heed the call.

Sentaro opened his eyes. The first thing that met his gaze was gray hair. He smiled and moved his finger through it. Arael let out a contented sigh. Sentaro smiled, then turned his gaze towards his Uncle.

Keima's face was frozen in a look of annoyance.

"Yes?" Sentaro asked.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Keima asked, his voice neutral.

"Well I was sleeping."

"I don't want the smart ass answer." Keima growled.

"We just slept." Sentaro snapped back, "We didn't do anything." He then smirked. "Although we wouldn't be opposed to."

Keima's eyes flashed white.

"Why you little……" He began before he was cut off.

An orange hexagonal shield flared between Uncle and Nephew. Keima blinked back in surprise, while Sentaro turned his gaze down to his chest. Arael hadn't even shifted.

"You know." She finally said, "I was having a very pleasant dream. I was with the people that I loved and loved me back." She then lifted her head and glanced at Sentaro before turning to Keima. "And then I was rudely awakened by yelling."

"I'm sorry." Sentaro said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Arael said, glancing back Sentaro. Her gaze then fell on Keima. "He however…….."

"What!" Keima shouted, "I have your best interests……."

"I am not some child!" Arael replied, rising to her feet, "I am the Fifteenth Messenger! I have existed since before the Dawn of Man! Who are you to decide what is in my best interest!"

Keima rose to his feet.

"I am a God First class!" he shouted back, "I have power of the Past, Present, and Future! I am also this mortal's Uncle! He is not someone you should associate with!"

"You have no power over the Past, Present, or Future." Arael said softly, "His Mother IS the Present, as is his Grandmother, YOUR mother!" Arael reached back and took Sentaro's hand, pulling him off of the couch to stand beside her. "Sayoko had no problems with us together, why must you?"

Keima's mouth moved, but no words came out. Finally, in a huff, he turned and walked down the stairs into the restaurant.

Sentaro looked nervously at Arael. Her eyes were glowing softly, allowing her to follow Keima's path into the kitchen through the floor. When Keima had finally reached the kitchen, Arael watched him a moment longer, then her eyes ceased glowing as she turned her gaze back to Sentaro.

"I suppose 'good morning' is out of the question at this point?" Sentaro asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she stood up for him!" Keima shouted.

Lime let out a long sigh as she watched her husband pace in the kitchen. He begun almost as soon as Sentaro and Arael had left that morning. She'd thought Keima and Sentaro had finally started to get along. Apparently the old grudge was still present and strong.

"She did have a point though." Lime said softly.

"What?" Keima whirled about, eyes wide.

"Arael." Lime replied, "If Sentaro's mother doesn't have a problem with them together, why do you?" Her eyes narrowed. "This better not be because of what she is."

"No!" Keima said, "This isn't about Arael. It's about him! He's……."

"Your nephew." Lime said, "He and his mother have patched up everything between them. Why haven't you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not wish to stay there anymore." Arael said.

Yui blinked. Arael had come up to Heaven earlier that morning rather upset. At first Yui had thought Sentaro had done something, but she was wrong.

"What?" Yui asked.

"Keima is still bitter over the fight between Sayoko and Sentaro."

"But they made up." Yui said, "And I thought Keima had gotten over it?"

"Apparently he has not." Arael replied.

"So if you aren't going to stay there, where will you go?"

Arael sighed.

"I don't know." The Angel said glumly, "Sentaro doesn't graduate for several more months, so we can't live together yet."

Yui leaned forward. "What did you say?"

Arael winced. She didn't mean to mention that.

"Are you two planning on living together?" Yui asked slowly.

Arael hesitated for a moment, before nodding. She couldn't lie to Yui.

Yui sat back stunned.

"When did this happen?"

"Sentaro asked me last night." Arael replied, looking at the floor, "I……. agreed to it."

"Arael," Yui said, "You'll be living in sin!"

Arael's eyes narrowed at Yui.

"I'm not that kind of Angel." She pointed out, "Besides, we both agreed. We'll take things one step at a time."

"Well, I guess that's good." Yui agreed, "So what was Keima pissed about?"

Arael looked back at the floor, hiding her face with her hair. This wouldn't good.

"He found Sentaro and I sleeping together."

"He WHAT?" Yui shouted.

Arael winced. Asuka, Yui's mother, came running into the room, followed by Yoko.

"What's all the shouting for?" Asuka asked.

Yui pointed at Arael.

"SHE SLEPT WITH SENTARO!"

"SHE WHAT!"

Arael set her head down in her hands. No, she thought, this isn't good at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later.

Lunch time.

"YOU WHAT!"

Sentaro slammed his head into the cafeteria table. He let it sit there a moment, allowing the pain from the impact to dull a moment before looking back at Megami.

"I said we slept together." He raised his hand, cutting off her response. "Slept only. No sex."

"No sex?" Megami repeated.

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout."

Sentaro sighed.

"I swear to my Great-Grandfather that we didn't do anything." Sentaro said, "She pushed me down on the couch and then laid on top of me. She fell asleep, and then I did. We stayed like that till morning when my Uncle yelled at us."

Megami tapped her fingers.

"If it was as innocent as you say it was, why didn't he believe you?"

"Probably because I smarted off at him when he asked what we were doing." Sentaro said with a sigh.

"That probably wasn't smart."

"No. It wasn't. He got annoyed and his eyes flared." Sentaro said, "And then Arael through up her AT-Field between us and snapped back at him."

"Arael snapped at him?" Megami repeated, slightly shocked. "But she's such a sweet person."

"Yeah well, she's changing." Sentaro replied, "She's becoming more emotional."

"That a good thing or bad?"

"Depends on how well she understands the emotions she's feeling. So far, I think she's doing fine."

"I can tell." Megami said, looking over Sentaro's shoulder.

Sentaro frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She's behind you."

Sentaro whirled about to see Arael walking towards him, her face a mixture of emotions. She sat down beside Sentaro and placed her head on her arms on the tabletop. Sentaro rubbed her back gently.

"Dare I ask?" he said softly.

"Better try and avoid Yui and Asuka for a bit." Arael's voice came muffled by her arms.

"They know?"

"They know."

Sentaro sighed. "And Mom and Mana aren't around to run interference."

"What about Kristine?" Megami asked.

"She's out numbered." Sentaro pointed out.

"What if she talks to Shinji?"

Sentaro shrugged. "Could work."

"You are forgetting the other problem." Arael said, raising her head.

"Keima?"

"Keima." Arael confirmed, "I don't want to go back there. Regardless if he's calmed down or not."

"I wished you could come to my place." Sentaro said, "But there's a strict 'no girls' rule."

"You could come to my dorm." Megami said, "I have the room to myself. You can sleep on the second bunk."

"You sure?" Arael asked, hopefully.

"It'll be fun!" Megami said with a smile, "We can gossip and talk all about Sentaro."

Sentaro went pale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night

The restaurant had closed hours before. Most of the household had gone to bed. Only one remained awake.

Keima sat at the only lit booth in the darkened dining room, facing the main door. He'd had most of the day to think about what had happened, as well as what Lime had said to him. Only two thoughts floated in his head now.

What would Sayoko do to him when she found out? And, How could he mend things between himself, Arael, and Sentaro?

He was brought out of these thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see his mother stepping out of the darkness.

"Mom?" he asked as she sat across the table from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Arael and Sentaro." Belldandy replied, her face neutral.

Keima sagged in his seat.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"'They' said nothing." His mother replied with a slight glare. "Asuka and Yui have been bubbling over about it since they spoke with Arael."

"Arael told them?" Keima squeaked.

"Yes." Belldandy replied, "Arael was trying to figure out where to stay as she felt unwelcome here." Her eyes narrowed. "Now why would she feel that way?"

Keima adjusted his collar nervously.

"You ah…..you already know don't you?"

"I want to hear it from you." His Mother replied, "Directly. Not second hand."

"I found them sleeping together on the couch and yelled at Sentaro." Keima said.

"Understandable." Belldandy said, her face remaining frozen, "But that alone would not cause Arael to feel uncomfortable. What else?"

"I may have," Keima began nervously, "indicated that she was unable to make her own decisions."

Belldandy sighed.

"She may be emotionally immature," Belldandy said slowly, "but she isn't a child."

"She mentioned that." Keima replied, "Before I yelled."

"I see." Belldandy said, "So….. having had time to think, were your actions correct?"

"I don't know." Keima whispered, "I don't know how to act around Sentaro. When the demons threatened the family, I didn't even give a second thought to defending him. But now……"

"You still hold anger for what happened between him and Sayoko." Belldandy said, understanding. "That is why you acted the way you did."

"Yes." Keima answered.

Belldandy only nodded. She then rose to her feet and started towards the door.

"Is that it?" Keima asked, "Don't you want me to apologize to Sentaro and Arael? To make amends?"

Belldandy paused at the doorway, but did not turn.

"You are a grown God now." She said, "I can't punish you or make you do anything. I expect you to take responsibility for your actions, and to act accordingly." Belldandy turned finally to face Keima. "She won't be coming back here willingly. I understand she's at Megami's dorm. Yui plans on talking to Celes in the morning to arrange for something more permanent."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Keima asked.

"Yes." Belldandy replied, "You did."

She then turned and left the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro entered his dorm with a sigh. He'd just left Megami's dorm after making sure Arael was settled for the night. It was slightly cramped, but the two women were getting along well.

Sentaro flipped on a lamp and jumped in shock.

Shinji Ikari was sitting at his desk, watching his every move with a serious expression on his face.

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" Sentaro asked.

"Would you rather have Asuka sitting here waiting for you?" Shinji asked.

"No."

"Then it's probably not that bad." Shinji stared at Sentaro for a moment, "Arael at Megami's?"

Sentaro nodded.

"Good. At least she'll be alright there for tonight." Shinji sat back in the chair, "You two have had an interesting twenty-four hours."

Sentaro shifted nervously.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about from me." Shinji said, "I overheard exactly what Arael said to Asuka and Yui. You didn't do anything wrong, and I think deep down, Yui agrees."

"What about Asuka?"

"She wants to string you up by your testicles."

Sentaro winced. "Ouch."

Shinji shrugged. "It'll pass."

"So besides warning me about Asuka," Sentaro said as he sat on his bed, facing Shinji, "What else brings you here?"

"Arael."

"What about her?"

Shinji stood up and paced a moment.

"Yui talked to Celes." He said, "Arael can stay with her."

"But……"

"It's less crowded then your friends dorm." Shinji pointed out, "It also gives you a place to be together with out being under Keima's eye."

"What about Keima?" Sentaro asked.

"Don't worry about him. Your Grandmother is doing that."

"Ouch."

"Indeed." Shinji sat back down. "You really love her?"

Sentaro blinked. "Grandma?"

"No, Arael."

"Yes." Sentaro replied, without hesitation.

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Sentaro began, "I know she's an all powerful being. I also know that there is an age difference of several millennia. But I don't care. When I see her, I see the woman I love and care for. I just want her to be happy."

"You do at that." Shinji replied, "Until recently, Arael rarely if ever displayed emotion. We knew she had them, she just…… it wasn't unless she was truly upset that they showed." Shinji stood up. "She's had a difficult life, much more then Rei ever had. I just want to you to know, I've never seen her happier then she is with you."

"Uhh thanks." Sentaro replied.

"I know you have her best interests at heart and that you would never hurt her intentionally." Shinji continued, "But please remember she is still new to her emotions. She doesn't understand them that well and can't very well ask Rei or any of us for an explanation. Be patient with her." Shinji then smirked, "Otherwise even I won't be able to save you from Asuka, or Yui."

Sentaro gulped.

"Yes sir."

"Have a good night." Shinji said, "And good luck." He then vanished with a pop.

Sentaro sighed and fell back on his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later.

Celes Victoria, Vampire and head of the Shogun's Security, slept soundly in her bed. The morning sun was just beginning to rise over the city, which itself was just beginning to wake up. All was peaceful.

This peace was shattered by loud music and sudden cursing.

Celes' eyes snapped open, just as the music became quieter, and the cursing ended. The vampire remained in that position for a moment. Her sensitive vampire ears could just barely make out the music, as well as someone singing.

Celes rose from her bed and walked out of her bedroom, still clad in her nightclothes, a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Entering the kitchen, her sleep filled eyes widened. There by the stove, making waffles (of course!) was Arael, singing along with the radio while swaying her hips to the music.

"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever." The Angel sang, oblivious to Celes' presence. "Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with……..."

"You know," Celes said, causing Arael to jump in the air and spin about. "I had thought I was done with singing deities when Sayoko went back up to Heaven."

Arael blushed. Celes smirked at the sight.

"I will say you are a better dancer then her." The vampire continued as Arael's face turned and even deeper shade of red. "Sentaro must be very happy to be dating someone so…… flexible."

The Angel was now blushing so hard, Celes wondered if she would explode.

The Vampire chuckled as she walked past the Angel and opened the fridge. She pulled out a blood pack and popped the tip off the straw. She quickly sucked down a mouthful of blood, and swallowed with a sigh. Celes then glanced back at Arael. The Angel had turned back to her waffles, but refused to meet Celes' face.

Celes sighed and patted Arael on the shoulder, causing the Angel to jump again.

"Don't worry about it Arael." She said, "You aren't the first person to get caught doing something embarrassing, and you bloody well won't be the last."

"I had thought you to be asleep." Arael murmured, still not looking at Celes.

"I was." Celes replied, "Check the volume before you turn the radio on next time."

"Sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it." Celes said, taking another sip from her blood pack. "Worry what I'll say to Sentaro."

Arael's head snapped up, her eyes wide in terror.

"Please don't." Arael pleaded, "It will be mortifying. He mustn't know……"

"Arael." Celes interrupted, "I'm kidding."

Arael smiled slightly before turning back to her waffles. Celes sat down at the kitchen table and slurped on her blood pack.

"I talked to Lime the other day." Celes said.

Arael lifted her head slightly, but did not turn to face the Vampire. Noticing this, Celes continued.

"She said Otaru misses his Auntie Arael."

Arael sighed.

"I miss them as well."

"Them?" Celes repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Arael glanced at Celes through the corner of her eye.

"Everyone but Keima." She replied.

"Keima misses you too." Celes said, "It's been a month since either you, Sentaro, and Megami have been there."

"And it will be longer still." Arael replied, scooping her waffles onto a plate. Grabbing syrup, she sat down across from Celes. She poured the syrup over her waffles and then took a bite. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste, before turning her gaze back to Celes.

"I will not go to him, seeking an apology." Arael said, "If he is truly sorry, he shall have to seek us out."

"What about Lime, Otaru, and the others?" Celes asked.

Arael sighed and stared at her plate.

"If I could be sure he wouldn't be there, I would visit them at the restaurant." The Angel said softly, "But you and I both know he rarely leaves there. Thus, either I will see the others at large family gatherings, or they could come here." Arael paused for a moment. "Or Sentaro and mine's apartment once we move in."

Celes chuckled.

"You can't wait can you?"

Arael blushed.

"I have never been this excited." She replied, "not ever in my entire existence."

"You were asleep for most of your 'existence'." Celes pointed out.

Arael glared at the vampire.

"I have not forgotten that." She grumbled.

"Sorry." Celes said softly, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

The two were quiet for several moments.

"Have you talked to Verdandi since she's returned?" Celes asked softly.

"We've have talked." Arael said with a nod, "For the most part, past sins have been…… forgiven."

"Time heals all wounds."

"Not…. exactly." Arael replied, "We will never have the relationship that I enjoy between Asuka, Sayoko, and myself, but she no longer seeks my…… destruction."

"I suppose that's better then Anderson and myself." Celes muttered, "He still tries to take my head off when I'm visiting Heaven." The Vampire noticed Arael was no longer eating her waffles. Instead, the Angel was staring at her plate, pushing the waffles around with her fork.

Celes felt bad. Arael had been in such a cheery and happy mood when the Vampire had awaken. Now, she was clearly depressed and unhappy.

'Sentaro is going to hate me.' Celes thought.

"You going to meet Sentaro at school today?" she finally asked.

"He has tests." Areal murmured, "He doesn't need to be distracted."

Celes smirked at that. When Arael was around Sentaro DID seem to have problems concentrating. Though the same could be said of Arael as well.

"So what do you do during the day?" Celes asked.

Arael glanced up at Celes quizzically.

"Oh come on!" Celes said, "You can't just be cleaning. This place is already spotless! I know you don't watch TV, unless Sentaro's here. Just what do you do?"

"Read." Arael stated, "Yui and Asuka have sent me a few books. Rei also has provided some books…… but they tend to be more risqué." Arael blushed at that. "I also travel to Heaven and meditate in the chamber below the GRO."

"Still sounds rather dull." Celes replied, tapping the table. "You ever thought about working with me? Or even Sentaro when he starts?"

"Thank you, but no." Arael replied with a slight smile, "I've decided I prefer the quiet peaceful life of sitting around the house, rather then the chaotic life of hunting down Demons and fighting them constantly."

"Oh?" Celes asked, raising an eyebrow, "And if Sayoko and Mana came and requested your help."

The smile on Arael's face vanished, replaced by a look that sent chills down the vampires spine.

"They would receive it." The Angel replied in no uncertain terms, "As would the Morisatos, Ikaris, or anyone else I consider 'family'." A slight smile reappeared on her face. "Even you."

Celes returned the small smile.

"I pity those who would oppose our 'family' then." The Vampire said.

"As you should."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

Arael, wearing a blue low cut dress, stood beside Celes and Kristine, who were equally well dressed, watching as the graduate class of the University walked into the auditorium.

All three cheered as Sentaro, and then later Megami, entered with their classmates.

"Tell me again," Celes said to Kristine as the audience continued to cheer, "where are the others?"

"Grandma wanted to come." Kristine replied, "She even had Cayla mark it on a calendar and list her as unavailable. Then Saturn messed it all up, requiring some kind of meeting. That tied everyone up."

"So how are you here?"

Kristine smirked. "I'm playing hooky."

"And your Mother?"

Kristine rolled her eyes toward a corner of the auditorium. Celes followed her gaze to the corner. There, sitting in the rafters with their legs dangling were Sayoko and Mana.

"What are they doing up there?" Celes asked.

"Mom hasn't been seen on Terra 2 for a number of years." Kristine replied, "So the public belief is she passed away."

"Oh."

"Hush!" Arael hissed, "They're starting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how does it feel?" Celes asked a smiling Sentaro.

"Excellent." Sentaro replied, "Feels good to be the only Adia of my generation to have a college degree."

"Yeah I bet it.,….." Kristine began, "HEY! That's not fair! I was busy!"

"Yes I know. I was only teasing." Sentaro said with a smile. Kristine fumed while everyone else chuckled. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I knew you could do it!" came his mother's voice. He turned around and returned his mother's hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mom." Sentaro had barely been released when he was grabbed by someone else.

"I guess this means you'll no longer sit in my lap for stories." Mana said as she hugged Sentaro. Nearby, Arael got a dark look on her face.

"No Auntie." Sentaro said, "I won't be sitting in your lap. I'm a little old for that."

Mana just smirked. "Compared to me, you're still a kid."

"Yes but I think Arael would prefer to be on MY lap."

Everyone turned towards the now blushing Angel, who suddenly found the sky very interesting.

"Aww… so cute." Mana snickered.

Sayoko wrapped an arm around Sentaro and Arael and pulled them close to her, her grey eyes twinkling.

"So what's this I hear about you two moving in together?" she asked.

Both captives turned beet red.

"Ohhh!" Sayoko squeezed them closer, "My kids are growing up!"

"Mom!" Sentaro protested.

"I'm hardly a kid." Arael muttered.

"Jeez Mom." Kristine said, "Since when did you become sappy?"

"I've had a rough couple of months." Sayoko replied, "Between Loki, Draco, and Cloned Demons, it's been rather stressful!"

Sentaro noticed that Arael and Mana both paled at the mention of Loki. He knew his mother had been attacked by Loki, and thought dead for a time. The Healers had been unable to explain how she'd survived. The only evidence of the attack had been the change of Sayoko's eye color, from blue to grey. No one talked about it, but Sentaro was observant enough to notice a slight change in his mother since the attack. She seemed more…. 'clingy' as of late.

"So when are you moving in together?"

Sentaro blinked and looked back at his mother.

"Hmm?"

"I asked, when are you're moving in together?" Sayoko repeated.

Sentaro looked at Arael who was smiling.

"Well I'm supposed to be out of the dorm within a week or two." He said, "The apartment is ready, I just have to get the keys."

Sayoko nodded. "Mana and I will be here for a bit so if you need any help……."

"Thanks Mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One months later.

Arael couldn't stop smiling.

She finally had a home, a place she could say was hers.

And Sentaro's.

No matter what she looked at or what room she entered, she couldn't keep a grin off her face. She and Sentaro had moved in but a few days before. With the help of Celes, Lime, Otaru Jr., Megami, the Marionette Lime, Asuka, Yui, and even Shinji, they'd finished unpacking and setting up the apartment. Though there were two bedrooms in the apartment, the first night at the apartment was also Arael and Sentaro's first night sleeping together.

Arael's smile grew larger as she remembered that first night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first night.

"You WHAT?"

"I want to sleep with you." Arael repeated.

"But the other bedroom!" Sentaro sputtered, "It's all set up and……"

"Don't you want to sleep with me?" Arael asked, her eyes becoming watery.

"Ye…yes of course I want to sleep with you!" Sentaro said, "But isn't this a bit sudden? I mean….. we've only just got this place and there's the possibility of you getting pregnant and….."

Arael chuckled slightly.

"No." she said, "I said sleep, not sex." She looked at her feet and shuffled them. "I'm…. not yet ready for that step yet." She looked back up at Sentaro. "I just…." She began, "when we slept on the couch, it was the most peaceful rest I ever had." She looked up at Sentaro. "I had no nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Sentaro asked.

Arael sat in a chair and nervously held her hands together. She kept her gaze to the floor.

"You know my history." She said softly, "What I did to Asuka and your mother."

"Yes." Sentaro replied softly. He moved closer to her.

"Before I was brought back," she continued, "I was plagued by the memories I had pulled from them. After my….. return….. the memories continued to haunt my dreams." She looked up at Sentaro, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can count on one hand the number of nights I've had a peaceful nights sleep." She looked at Sentaro pleadingly. "One of those times was with you. Please, allow me to be with you."

Sentaro couldn't say no after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro paced about the bedroom in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Tonight was his first night in a new place.

It was also his first night sleeping in a bed with a girl, a woman actually.

And he was petrified.

Arael had gone into the bedroom, then moved off into the bathroom to change. Sentaro had used the time to change in the bedroom.

The door to the bedroom opened and Sentaro looked over. Arael entered wearing her pink '100 Angel' t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was hanging loose and free. She looked at him a moment, and then gave him a large grin.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Sentaro realized that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it. Arael let out a chuckle as she moved to the closet. Sentaro rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned down the bed. He then sat down on one side of the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. The bed shifted slightly as Arael joined him and pulled the covers over them. He then felt an arm move over his stomach and Arael's face moved over his.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" she asked.

"Of course." Sentaro replied as he lifted his head towards hers. They held the kiss for several seconds, then released it. Arael stared into his face a moment longer, then rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

Sentaro reached over and flipped off the light. In the darkness, both shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Sentaro finally lay silent, staring at the ceiling. A glance to the side only showed a grey hair spread across the pillow and sheets. He then looked back up at the ceiling and slowly let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Within a few minutes, his eyes were back open again and focused on the ceiling. He turned his head to the side again. The grey hair had not moved. Another sigh. Sentaro rolled carefully onto his side, facing away from the other occupant. He stared at the alarm clock for moment before once again shutting his eyes. Sleep would still not claim him.

Then he felt the bed shift slightly. Arms moved around him, from underneath and above and pulled him back slightly. Sentaro's eyes widened as he felt two soft warm objects press into his back. Then a voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm here." Arael whispered, "And I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to get used to this."

Sentaro place his free hand over Arael's. Soon all he could hear were her soft snores.

His followed thereafter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second night had been similar to the first. Both shifted uncomfortably in the bed on their own. Yet, when they held each other, both fell asleep easily. Arael doubted she'd ever fall asleep alone ever again.

'Of course,' she thought, 'there still is something else to experience. But that will come when we are both ready. For now, I am satisfied.'

She walked across the living room, to a box that still remained sealed. She lifted it and carried it over to an empty shelf. She then opened the box and carefully removed several wrapped objects. She unwrapped each one gently, revealing the angel figurines that Sentaro had been getting her. She placed each one in a spot on the shelf. From the bottom of the box, she pulled out several framed pictures. One was of the entire Ikari family, as well as herself from years ago. Another was the picture of herself and Yui, asleep after the now infamous pajama party. A third picture showed the entire Morisato family, Belldandy, Keiichi, Sayoko, Keima, Kensuke, Lime, Kristine, Otaru Jr, Sentaro, as well as Urd, Skuld, Cherry, Bloodberry, and the Marionette Lime. The final picture was of Mana Kirishima, flanked on either side by Dawn and Yoko.

'One day,' Arael thought to herself, 'A wedding picture will be here.'

A smile came to her face at that thought, and soon she was off preparing dinner, thinking about a wedding that might take place in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro stared blankly at the screen before him as he had for……. well he'd lost track of time, but it was definitely a long time. Information flashed on it, giving him the status of the entire Japoness computer network, as well as any other information he deemed necessary. From here, he could keep an eye out for any hacking attempts, as well as anything else that might threaten computers in Japoness.

"Pretty boring, isn't it?"

Sentaro turned his head to see Celes standing behind him. She sat down at the empty terminal next to him.

"It used to be more exciting from what I understand." She said, "Back when Japoness and Gartlant were at each other's throats. Then of course when contact was reestablished with Earth, a few people there tried to hack in." An evil smirk then appeared on her face. "Of course then there was this college kid that was able to routinely get into the castle system."

Sentaro paled.

"Yeah," he said, his throat suddenly dry, "I wonder what happened to him?"

Celes' smirk grew bigger.

"I hear he found a great girl, sweet as an angel. Course she has this dark side to her……. especially when she's being stood up."

Sentaro sat up.

"What?" he asked.

Celes pointed at the clock. It was now pushing 9pm. Sentaro paled.

"Oh no……"

"See I'm used to late hours and everything." Celes said, "So imagine my surprise when I notice you're still here."

"I got distracted." Sentaro said softly. Celes glanced at the screen.

"Yeah I can see where that might happen." She replied, "The last guy to have this job was a mindless slob when he retired."

"That isn't very reassuring Auntie." Sentaro muttered, "What am I going to do about Arael?"

"Well, I really don't have much experience with relationships." Celes said, "Me being a vampire and all. However, I suggest a lot of groveling and begging."

Sentaro blinked.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm serious." The vampire replied, "Remember, she's new to emotions. So she's going to be very unhappy with you. Groveling is the least you could do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro opened the front door of the apartment quietly and peered inside. Everything was quiet and dark.

With a sigh, he walked inside, carrying a small package, and closed the door. He walked slowly through the living room, a feeling of impending doom in his gut. This feeling only increased when he looking into the kitchen and found the dinner table still set for two. Several pots sat on the counter as well as in the sink.

"Oh man." Sentaro muttered softly.

He walked back out into the living room and headed towards the hall. He paused in front of the shelves, noticing the pictures and the angel figurines. He looked down at the package.

At the rate he was buying the things he might as well buy stock in the company.

He moved down the hall and paused at the bedroom door. Part of him debated wither to enter or go and sleep in the second bedroom.

'I have to face her sometime.' He finally decided as he entered the room.

He walked to his dresser, taking a glance at the bed as he moved past it. Arael was in it, facing away from him. He quickly changed into his nightclothes, then moved to the side of the bed Arael was facing. Her eyes were closed, but even in the low light, he could tell she'd been crying.

He opened the package and pulled out the newest angel figurine for her collection, and set it on the nightstand, facing her. He then moved around to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. He lay there for a moment, wondering if Arael would wake up.

She didn't.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He succeeded, but only barely.

He awoke sometime later, finding it difficult to breathe. The reason for this difficulty was that at some point Arael had realized he was there. She now had her head on his chest, and her arms in a death grip around his body.

He struggled for a moment, and then finally succeeded in releasing one arm from captivity. He then reached out and slowly slid his fingers through Arael's hair, remembering how much she liked it.

His effort was rewarded by a kind of cooing noise from Arael, followed by her relaxing her grip. Sentaro quickly freed his other hand and placed it on Arael's back, holding her close to him.

Sleep returned to him moments after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang at the usual time the next morning. Sentaro started to reach out for it, but found his hand was caught up in something……………

"OW!" a female cry echoed through the room.

…….Arael's hair.

'I'm screwed.' Sentaro thought, trying very hard not to open his eyes.

Within seconds there was a bright orange flash, and the alarm clock now lay in several pieces on the floor.

Sentaro remained motionless, eyes closed, hoping Arael wouldn't notice.

'I don't think it's working.' He thought.

"It's not working." Arael confirmed a second later.

Sentaro opened his eyes and found Arael's staring right back at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright." Arael replied, "I think I can get your hand untangled…….."

"….not that." Sentaro interrupted. Seeing the look on Arael's face he quickly continued. "Well yes, I am sorry about your hair, but I mean about last night. I lost track of time at work and……."

"Is it that interesting?" Arael asked as she reached up and began to untangle Sentaro's hand.

"I think my mind turned to goo for a few hours there." Sentaro replied, "If it wasn't for Auntie Celes, I think I might still be there."

Arael freed Sentaro's hand from her hair and held it in front of her, holding on to it with both hands.

"I guess I'll have to thank her then." Arael said, "After I yell at her for not sending you home sooner."

Sentaro placed his other hand on hers.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "If I had known you had something planned……"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Arael replied. She started to get up, but Sentaro held on to her hands.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly.

Arael's eyes widened. She then looked away.

"I don't know why I was crying." She said.

"You were probably upset." Sentaro said, "I was late, you'd gone through the effort to make a nice dinner……. It's a normal reaction."

"I'll take your word for it." Arael replied, "Now you had better get up or you'll be late."

Sentaro looked at the broken clock.

"Damn." He flew to his feet and grabbed his clothes.

"See you downstairs." He said, pausing to kiss Arael on the cheek.

She smiled at him as he ran to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed and the shower started, her smile vanished. She sat back down on the bed, and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She then set her head on her knees and sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sentaro set at his terminal, typing away at the keyboard, but he looked lost. At least that's what it looked like to Celes. She walked up behind him and stared over his shoulder for a moment.

"Hey, Sentaro." She said softly.

"Hmmm?" was his reply.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." He replied, "Why do you ask?"

She pointed at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Tracing a hacker that tried to get into the Japoness mainframe."

"Because it looks like you just shifted a bunch of pictures of Barney the Dinosaur onto a porn site."

Sentaro blinked and looked at his screen.

"Oh." He muttered, "Well damn."

Celes smiled. "Now let's try this again. Are you alright?"

Sentaro sighed.

"No."

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"You know how I was late yesterday?" He saw her nod. "Arael had made a nice dinner for two. Had the table set and everything."

Celes winced. "Ouch."

"I found her in bed," Sentaro continued, "I think she cried herself to sleep. In the morning, I apologized and I thought she accepted it."

"So if she accepted it what's wrong?"

Sentaro shook his head. "I don't know. She just….. she wasn't herself when I left. She was far too quiet."

"Sentaro," Celes said, "This is Arael we're talking about. She's always been quiet."

"Not near me." Sentaro sighed, "She was acting like a completely different person."

Celes patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the real world." She said, "Things don't always make sense, nor are they easy."

Sentaro turned and looked at the Vampire.

"Have I fucked things up that bad?"

"No." Celes replied, "She needs time. Remember this is all new to her. She just needs to sort out what she's feeling." Celes smiled. "She's probably in Heaven right now talking to Asuka or Yui."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now isn't a good time."

Arael stared wide-eyed at Yui.

"But I need your help!" the Angel pleaded, "Sentaro will come home from work and I don't understand anything!"

Yui bit her lip and glanced back inside.

"It isn't that I don't want to help you," Yui said, "It's just……"

"Please Yui!" Arael begged.

Yui let out a sigh, then opened the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you though." The young Guardian said.

Arael entered the house and almost immediately froze. There, sitting in the living room across from Asuka, was Misato Ryoji. While Asuka greeted Arael with a smile, Misato's face was anything but friendly.

"I told you." Yui whispered from Arael's side.

"Hello Arael." Asuka said, "What brings you here?"

Arael glanced at Misato a moment before replying.

"I'm having difficulty understanding something." She said.

"What?" Asuka asked. He face then darkened. "Sentaro hasn't done anything to you has he?"

"Not exactly……."

Asuka's face darkened more, as did Yui's.

"What did he do?"

Arael shifted slightly.

"I made a dinner for him." She said, "And then he didn't arrive until late, well after I had gone to sleep." Arael glanced back at Misato through the corner of her eye.

"Go on." Asuka urged.

Arael shifted again. "I awoke in the early morning to find him there. I had been upset….. but then I embraced him and felt better, enough to fall back asleep. When we awoke, he apologized."

"He say why he was late?" Yui asked.

"He said he lost tracked of time." Arael replied. She then looked at the floor. "He apologized for making me cry."

Asuka and Yui stared at Arael.

"You cried yourself to sleep?" Asuka asked. Arael nodded.

"That's what you don't understand isn't it." Yui asked. Another nod.

"Oh Arael," Asuka said, patting the angel on the shoulder. "You were just upset. You put all that effort into making a nice dinner, and then he didn't arrive on time. Shinji's done that to me several times. It's nothing to get upset about."

"Are you stupid?"

Asuka and Yui snapped their heads to Misato in shock. Arael turned her head slightly while Misato glared at her.

"It was more then upset." Misato said, "It was afraid."

The other three blinked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, deciding to ignore Misato referring to Arael as 'it'.

Misato looked at Asuka.

"Of those times Shinji was late, how many of those did you cry yourself asleep, and then grab him in the middle of the night when he did arrive, happy to see him?"

Asuka blinked.

"Well…. None." She replied.

"Yet you have when he was injured, or away for a long time?"

"Well…. yes."

Misato looked at Arael.

"You were afraid." Misato growled, "Afraid that Sentaro would see the monster you are and leave you."

Arael visibly shrank from Misato, her legs shaking. Yui quickly snapped from her shock.

"That's enough!" Yui shouted, "You leave her alone! She hasn't hurt anyone!"

"It and others of it's kind killed my Father and his colleagues!" Misato shouted back, "They killed hundreds in Tokyo-3 and nearly killed your parents and your Aunts and Uncle several times! This one even raped the memories of your Mother and Sayoko!"

Tears were now streaming down Arael's cheeks. It was true she had done horrible things in the past. But could Sentaro see her as a monster?

Would he stay with her if she was?

Suddenly Misato was right in her face.

"What will you do," Misato asked snidely, "when he realizes just what kind of a monster he's fallen for? Hmm? Cry? Nothing will ever…."

"Misato." Asuka said softly, but full of anger, "That is enough."

Misato turned her head slightly at Asuka.

"I don't think it is." She replied.

"I don't doubt you do." Asuka growled, "But this is MY home and I say that's enough."

"Fine." Misato turned from Arael and grabbed her jacket. She headed towards the front door, pausing after she had opened it. "Tell Shinji 'Hi' and I'll see you and Yui later." She then closed the door with a bang.

Upon the door closing Arael collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Yui fell beside her friend and held her tightly in her arms.

"Damn Misato." Asuka grumbled as she knelt down beside the Angel, "Don't pay any attention to her Arael. You know she's never given you a chance. She doesn't know you like we do."

Arael only replied was a sob.

Yui looked up at her mother while she rubbed her friend's back.

"I think it's what Belldandy and Peorth were telling us. She's becoming more and more emotional."

"Yeah but even Rei didn't go through this." Asuka grumbled.

"Auntie Rei was also reborn completely human." Yui pointed out, "Arael is still an Angel."

Asuka rubbed her face.

"Ok," she said, "Take her back down to her Apartment and stay with her till Sentaro comes home." She paused a moment. "Actually if you call Celes maybe she'll send him home early, that would be even better."

"Right." Yui gently lifted Arael to her feet, keeping an arm around the Angel's shoulder. A second later the two vanished in a flash. Asuka then turned and left her house, seeking Shinji so that the two could have a nice long talk about Misato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arael!" Sentaro called out as he entered the apartment. He'd left work as quickly as he could after Yui had called Celes. The Vampire didn't say much of what had happened, only that Sentaro needed to go.

"Arael!" he called out again.

"Shh! She's asleep!"

Sentaro turned to see Yui sitting on his couch. He glanced towards the bedrooms, before sitting in a chair across from Yui.

"What happened?" Sentaro asked.

"She came up looking for advice." Yui replied, "About last night."

Sentaro paled.

"I knew something was wrong." He muttered, "She was just too quiet."

"Don't go blaming yourself." Yui said, "From what she told us, other then being out late, you didn't do anything wrong. She just….. overreacted."

"Overreacting to the point you're here?" Sentaro asked.

"This isn't your fault." Yui replied, "I'm here because of what Misato did."

Sentaro frowned. "What did Misato do?"

"You know she hates the Angels." Yui saw Sentaro nod. "Then you know she's never been civil to Arael." Another nod. "Arael came up to discuss last night, Misato was there. Arael didn't know, and I couldn't send her away, so I brought her in." Yui sighed. "So if you want to blame someone for her current state, blame me."

"What did Misato say?" Sentaro asked softly.

"Basically, called her a monster, blamed her for the deaths caused by the Angels." Yui replied, her voice equally as quiet. "The thing that did it was when she said Arael was afraid of you leaving her, afraid that you'd see her as a monster."

"I've never thought that." Sentaro stated.

"I know that." Yui replied, "Mom knows that. Your mom knows that. Hell, most of our family and yours knows that. But in her current state, Arael heard that and lost it."

Sentaro turned and looked back at the bedrooms.

"Oh man…" he muttered.

"Exactly." Yui said.

Sentaro looked back at Yui.

"Would you be interested in staying a few days?" he asked, "I think it would help her to have a friend around, besides me."

Yui smiled. "Sure."

Sentaro nodded, then stood up.

"I'm going to go see her." He said, "If you hear any screaming or feel an AT-Field go off, come running."

Yui chuckled, "Somehow I don't think she'll hit you with an AT-Field. As to the screaming, how will I know it isn't something else?"

Sentaro rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not about to do that with her in her current state. That would just open an even worse can of worms."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro entered the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he approached the sleeping Arael. Much like the night before, she was facing away from the door and had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Unlike the night before, this time he decided to wake her.

He knelt down facing her, then raised his hand and slowly ran it through her hair. Arael inhaled and let out a soft sigh, before opening her eyes. She blinked for a moment, then suddenly realized who was beside her. Her eyes went wide in surprise, allowing Sentaro to see that they were definitely redder from crying.

"Hey." He said softly, his hand still running through her hair.

"Hey." She replied.

"I heard you had an awful day." He said softly.

Arael closed her eyes and tears began to leak from them. Sentaro moved his free hand up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't cry." He said softly, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Arael's eyes snapped open and stared at him.

"It doesn't matter to me about your past." Sentaro continued, "The Arael I know, the one I love, has always been a sweet and kind person."

"But we're the same." Arael whispered, "The Arael you know and the one that is a monster are the same."

"That may be." Sentaro said, "But the monster part of you is long gone" He placed his hand on Arael's. "I know I may upset you, without intending to. But if I do, please, tell me. I want to know what you're thinking, and help you, so these misunderstandings don't happen ever again." He squeezed her hand. "Ok?"

Arael was silent for a moment, then squeezed back.

"Ok." She replied.

"Good." Sentaro wrapped his arms around Arael and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't listen to Misato." He said, "She doesn't know you and shouldn't be one to judge you."

Arael felt tears in her eyes again, only these were tears of happiness. Her arms found their way around Sentaro and she embraced him with equal strength as he embraced her. They stayed that way for almost ten minutes. When they released, Arael let out a sniff and wiped her eyes before smiling at Sentaro.

"You know," Sentaro said, holding her hand, "Yui is probably wondering what exactly we're up to in here."

Arael's eyes widened.

"Yui's still here?"

"Yep." Sentaro replied, "Waiting out in the living room. I asked and she's willing to stay a few days too."

"She is?" Arael asked.

"Yep. She is." He then smiled. "So why don't you freshen up and come on out. I'll even make dinner."

Arael sat up straight and stared at Sentaro.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say that you will make dinner?"

Sentaro frowned slightly. "Well, yes. Why?"

Arael stood up and pointed at him.

"You will stay out of MY kitchen." Arael stated.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Why!"

"Sentaro, I love you. But you have absolutely no cooking skills."

Sentaro let out a sigh.

"You'd think being the grandson and son of the two best cooks in Heaven would mean I had some skill……." He grumbled.

Arael smiled.

"I may not be the best cook," she said, "But I did learn from the best."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro bustled about the kitchen the next morning, throwing together his lunch, when Yui walked in.

"Coffee." She mumbled.

Sentaro quickly handed Yui a cup. Yui took a big mouthful and immediately spat it back out.

"What the hell is this!" she shouted.

"Coffee." Sentaro replied.

"You call this coffee!" Yui replied, "I think it burned layers out of my mouth!"

Sentaro shrugged as he looked at the coffee maker.

"I think some people I know used it as a paint remover."

"Ugh." Yui stuck her tongue out. She then looked around. "Where's Arael?"

"Asleep." Sentaro replied. "She kept waking up last night."

"Aren't you worried that she might panic when she wakes up and you're not there?"

"Sort of." Sentaro admitted, "But even she admitted she has to get over that feeling." Sentaro took a sip of his coffee. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm taking Arael back up to Heaven." Yui replied, "We're going to go to the meditation chamber."

Sentaro nodded. "She mentioned she finds that place soothing."

"Then I figured we'd hit the hot springs or the Goddess Mall."

"I don't picture Arael enjoying the mall that much."

"Hot springs then." Yui said, "Don't worry, we'll be home in time for dinner."

"You'd better." Sentaro replied, "I've been told that I can't cook.

"Far be it for me to deny your stomach food."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui floated over the lake of water in the meditation chamber. Her arms were crossed, eyes closed, and her foot was barely in contact with the surface of the lake. The chamber had been around for ages, though few actually used it. Yui knew of it, though she herself had never really used it. In fact, the only people she knew of that did use the chamber were Belldandy, Sayoko, and Arael.

Yui opened and eye and glanced over at the Angel. Arael was standing much as she was, but her face was anything but peaceful. Several times, Arael's forehead scrunched up in either intense concentration, or frustration.

"You alright?" Yui asked softly.

"I am having difficultly finding my 'center.'" Arael murmured, her eyes still closed. "It has been awhile since I was last here. I believe I am out of practice."

"It's been awhile for me too." Yui replied, "But I found my center easy."

Arael let out a soft growl. "I have never had difficulty before."

"When was the last time you meditated?"

"Almost….." Arael paused and opened her eyes. "Before Draco and Loki attacked. Back before your mother and I went to Terra 2."

"That was almost a year ago." Yui said.

"I know."

Yui frowned. "What changed since….." The Guardian suddenly looked up, her eyes wide. "Sentaro."

Arael's head snapped to the side.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You started dating Sentaro." Yui stated, "Actually, you fell in love with him shortly after you arrived on Terra 2 this past time. I think that's your problem."

Arael frown and looked off into the distance.

"How could loving Sentaro cause me problems meditating?" she asked.

"I don't know." Yui said, "Maybe you're thinking about him subconsciously. Maybe these last couple of days has disturbed you more then we thought. Any of these things could be disrupting your center."

Arael thought about that for a moment.

"It is possible." The Angel finally said, "My thoughts have been drifting to him more and more as of late."

"Oh?" A smirk appeared on Yui's face. "What kind of thoughts?"

Arael blushed.

"Oh, THOSE kinds of thoughts." Yui's smirk grew bigger. "So, in these thoughts of yours, is he wearing clothes?"

Arael's blush grew deeper.

"Oh come on!" Yui said, "We're adults here! You can tell me!" She leaned in close to Arael, whose face now rivaled a tomato in color. "So what's his best feature? His eyes? His chest? His butt? His c…."

Before Yui could finish her sentence, Arael suddenly dropped into the lake with a splash. Yui stared slack jawed as the ripples from Arael slowly leveled out, and the lake became smooth again. A minute later, Arael popped back up to the surface and floated there.

"What did you do that for?" Yui asked, staring at her friend treading water.

"It was becoming a bit warm." Arael replied, "I needed to cool off."

"Right. Warm." Yui shook her head. "You seriously need to get laid Arael."

Arael's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? I need to get laid? Who's the one who hasn't had a boyfriend in almost thirty years?"

"Hey I can get anyone I want!" Yui snapped back, "YOU have a boyfriend and still haven't gotten to second base with him!"

Arael glared at Yui.

"I mean come on! You're living with each other! Even sleeping with each other! I bet you've never even…"

SPLASH!

Arael smiled, very pleased with herself. A minute later, Yui's head slowly emerged from the water, followed by her shoulders. The Guardian glared at her friend.

"Why did you do that?" Yui asked softly.

"You were becoming very annoying." Arael replied.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"I WASN'T DAMMIT!"

"You….."

"Ah hem."

Arael and Yui both turned to see Belldandy floating just on the surface of the lake. The Goddess looked at the two swimming deities with a curious look.

"What exactly are you doing?" Belldandy asked.

"Umm well…uhhh…" Yui stuttered.

"Treading water." Arael stated matter of factly.

"Why?" Belldandy asked.

"Because we didn't want to drown."

Belldandy closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, before exhaling it slowly. When she reopened her eyes, both Yui and Arael could see the Goddess was trying very hard to remain calm.

"I may have accepted that answer a few centuries ago." Belldandy said softly, "Goddess knows how naïve I was. But that will simply not do now." The Goddess glared at Yui and Arael. "Now exactly, why are you in the lake?"

Yui pointed at Arael.

"She did it!"

Arael stared at Yui in surprise, while Belldandy blinked.

"She did what?" the Goddess asked.

"This!"

SPLASH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cayla was sitting at her desk working on the next day's agenda when a sound reached her ears. She paused at her terminal and listened for a moment.

"Hmm." She mumbled, "Thought I heard Sempai……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael and Yui sat before the TV in the Angel's apartment in Japoness. Both wore t-shirts and shorts (Yui barrowed them from Arael) and towels wrapped around their heads.

"I can't believe you did that." Arael murmured.

Yui shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing!" Arael shrieked, "You dunked Belldandy in the lake! Belldandy, Goddess Class 0! Member of the Council Belldandy! Sayoko's mother and Sentaro's Grandmother Belldandy!"

"Yes I'm well aware of which Belldandy I dunked."

"Do you have any idea what she's going to do to us!"

Yui thought for a moment.

"Well, technically I did it. You get off scot-free "

"Still," Arael said, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Relax." Yui replied with a wave of her hand, "Belldandy won't do anything. When she gets dried out, she'll see the humor in this."

"Somehow I doubt that." Arael said dryly.

"It's Belldandy. She never holds a grudge. Look at everything Hild and Mara did to her and Keiichi. I'm safe!"

Arael shook her head with a heavy sigh. The door to the apartment opened, admitting Sentaro. He glanced at the women sitting on the couch and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"Minor incident in Heaven." Yui replied. Arael said nothing.

"Minor?" Sentaro repeated, "Somehow I doubt that." He looked at Arael.

The Angel shied under his gaze.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yui replied, sounding as innocent as she could.

"Arael." Sentaro said softly, "Can I speak with you in the bedroom?"

Arael replied by rising to her feet and walking towards the bedroom. Sentaro gave Yui a curious look, then followed. Entering the bedroom, Sentaro found Arael sitting on the bed, staring at her hands folded in her lap. He walked over and knelt in front of her. He removed her towel, allowing her damp tresses to fall on her shoulders. Gently, he combed his fingers through her hair, moving it behind her back before resting one of his hands on hers. He lifted her chin with the other and kissed her gently on the lips. Arael closed her eyes and became lost in the feeling of his lips. Then the feeling was gone.

"Why did Yui dunk Grandma?"

Arael's eyes snapped open.

"You know?" she asked.

Sentaro nodded.

"Cayla called." He said, "I could hear Aunties Skuld and Urd laughing, Grandpa and Dad struggling not to laugh, and Grandma muttering about how she's going to get back at Yui."

Arael let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goddess." the Angel murmured, "For a moment I thought she was going to……"

"She left me to punish you."

Arael looked up in shock.

"Wh….what?"

Sentaro nodded, his face very serious.

"Yes. I'm to punish you." He said.

"But I didn't….."

"Doesn't matter." Sentaro replied gravely, "You were there. So……" He leaned back in and kissed her again. "Your punishment is to be kissed into unconsciousness, or until I decide you've been punished enough."

Arael stared at Sentaro a moment, before giving a small smile.

"Punish me." She said with a slight giggle, "I've been naughty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui rolled her eyes towards the bedroom as she heard Arael, then Sentaro laughing. Then it they went silent.

Even though she knew they weren't doing anything, Yui just couldn't stop from uttering the words her Mother had said over and over again in the past.

"Hentais."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy paced about the garden behind her home in Heaven. Sitting on a bench, Keiichi followed her with his eyes.

"I can't believe she did that!" Belldandy grumbled, "Of all the things she could have done, that was the last thing I ever expected!" She paused and stared at Keiichi. "Do you have any idea how long it will take my hair to dry!"

"Can't you just…. Magic it?" Keiichi asked, "You've done that before."

"I wish." Belldandy muttered, "But the water in the meditation lake is different. I have to wait for it to dry without magic."

Keiichi reached out, took his wife by the arm, and pulled her onto his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"If you want," he said, "I'll help you dry it with towels. Maybe I can get Kristine to find a hair dryer."

Belldandy set her head on Keiichi's shoulder. He immediately felt the dampness from her hair, but he didn't care.

"I don't know how I ended up with such a caring husband." Belldandy said with a loving sigh.

Keiichi only smiled.

"Must have been a wish."

Belldandy smiled back.

"Must have been." She replied. She turned her head slightly towards the house. "Goddess knows my sisters are far from caring."

"They don't mean anything by it." Keiichi said as he began rubbing Belldandy's back, much to her enjoyment. "They just found the thought of Yui dunking you to be funny."

"I don't see how it was funny." Belldandy murmured. She'd tried to sound annoyed, but it was so hard to do when Keiichi was turning her into putty with his hands.

"Let me ask you this then." Keiichi said, "How long has it been since you've been thought of as one of the girls?"

"Huh?"

"When have you really, if you'll forgive me for saying it, let your hair down and had fun?"

Belldandy frowned and thought back.

"I'll tell you." Keiichi said, "It was Sayoko's wedding, and they had to get you drunk."

"I've had fun since then." Belldandy grumbled.

"Not like that time." Keiichi pointed out, "And nothing like you had at the Nekomi Tech club parties."

"Ah yes," Belldandy replied, "Those parties." She then frowned. "I never did find out who got Skuld drunk when she was thirteen."

"Don't worry about it." Keiichi said, resuming his rubbing of her back. He smiled when he heard Belldandy let out a purr. "Just let this go, or figure out a way to get her back."

"Mmmmmm, where is she by the way?"

"I think she's back on Terra 2. She was staying with Sentaro and Arael." Keiichi shrugged, "Not sure why, Asuka won't say."

"Something happened." Belldandy murmured, "We'll find out."

"Yeah."

From the rooftop of the house, a figure waited for a moment longer, then vanished.

He had heard enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro let out a yawn as he slowly woke up. After administering 'punishment' to Arael, the two had gone to sleep. Now as he woke up, he could still feel Arael in the same position as she was the night before: using his chest as a pillow.

Though the bed did feel rather cold and hard now………

He opened his eyes for a moment, then closed them, intending to got back to sleep. His eyes snapped back open a second later in shock.

There was no ceiling above him.

Only red tinted sky.

Turning his head to the side, he could see white steps leading down to a rocky red landscape.

"Uhhhh." He began to say as he turned to look at the other side.

Any words he was about to say died on his lips as he took in the object now in view.

Swallowing heavy, Sentaro nudged Arael. Grey hair swayed slightly on his chest, but the Angel didn't stir. He shook Arael a bit harder, this time getting a slight moan and a muttering regarding how comfortable she was.

Sentaro shook her even harder. Finally Arael lifted her head, stared at him, and started to open her mouth to tell him off for waking her so rudely. She stopped upon seeing the look on her boyfriend's face. She looked curiously at him for a moment, then looked around.

Her eyes locked on the object that had caused Sentaro to wake her.

"Please tell me I'm wrong." Sentaro said, "Please tell me that isn't….."

"It is." Arael whispered, a slight tremor in her voice, "The Judgment Gate."

Sentaro stared at the shattered columns, defying gravity as they sat in the same spot they had held for eons.

"Grandma told me about it." Sentaro whispered, "It….. it was used as a test, for mortal and immortal couples."

Arael nodded. "If there was any doubt in either of their hearts," she looked at the Angel shaped opening in the Gate, "They would be separated for all eternity."

"I don't suppose you could just teleport us away from this rock?" Sentaro asked.

Arael closed her eyes. Sentaro watched as the landscape vanished in darkness, only to return a second later. Arael opened her eyes and looked around. She turned back to Sentaro.

"I can't teleport us." She said nervously.

Sentaro looked at the gate, then turned to Arael.

"You know what that means." He said.

Arael swallowed and nodded.

"Our only recourse is to go through the gate."

Sentaro stood up, then help Arael to her feet. They walked before the opening of the gate and stared at the red landscape on the other side.

"We just walk through?" Arael asked, her eyes never leaving the gate.

"Yeah." Sentaro replied.

"How will we know……...?" she asked.

"Grandma never said what she and Grandpa saw." Sentaro said, "Obviously they made it through." He looked over at Arael. "We'll know."

Arael closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I don't know what I'd do if you're not with me on the other side." She said softly, "I couldn't live without you."

Sentaro squeezed her hand tightly in his, causing her to look up at him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I'll be with you on the other side." He said softly, "I promise."

He looked back at the gate.

"I'm afraid Sentaro." He heard Arael say softly.

"I am too." Sentaro replied, "I'm afraid Mom is going to hurt me when she finds out we went through the gate."

Arael let out a laugh. Sentaro looked back at her and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"That was a down payment." He whispered as he pulled back, "You get the rest on the other side."

Arael looked at him curiously.

"The rest?" she asked slowly.

Sentaro nodded.

"Everything?" she asked, her eyes beginning to get wider.

"Everything." He stated.

Arael's eyes were wide in shock, a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked back at the gate and mouthed the word 'everything' several times.

"Ready?" Sentaro asked as he faced the gate.

"Yes." Arael replied.

Both stepped hand and hand into the gate.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sentaro's mind slowly drifted back to consciousness.

'Odd' he thought, as he woke up. "When did I….."

He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but found he was unable to move his arms. They seemed to be bound in someway. He struggled to move them and discovered that they were wrapped up against his chest. After a bit, he was finally able to open his eyes enough to look around.

He was in a room, lined on the walls and floor with padding. Looking down, he discovered what was holding his arms in check.

A strait jacket.

Sentaro struggled, trying to free his arms. He ceased his struggles as the sounds of talking reached him through the padded door.

A hatch then opened in the door and several faces peered in.

"Here we have Sentaro Aida." An authoritive voice stated, "He has been with us for three years now, being treated for dementia." The voice paused a moment as other faces came into view.

"What is his dementia Doctor?" a female voice asked.

"Ah," the Doctor replied, "He believes that he is the son of a Goddess." Several people chuckled at this. "He also believes he is dating an Angel."

"How are you treating him?" another voice asked.

"We've tried several attempts at counseling, but each time he has reacted so violently that he's had to be sedated. Even now, drugs barely keep him calm and lucid enough to answer questions."

"But surely he understands he can't be the son of a Goddess?"

"Never under estimate the human mind." The Doctor said, "It can be most imaginative at times." He looked back through the hatch at Sentaro. "Even as far as to make one believe the fantasy is real." The hatch then closed and the sound of voices faded away.

Sentaro sat, stunned at what he had just heard.

'Not real?' he thought, 'What does he mean not real? The last thing I remember is…..' His eyes went wide. His last memory before waking up here was stepping through the Judgment Gate with Arael. Anything after that was a haze or jumbled.

Did he and Arael make it through gate?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor looked up as two orderlies marched Sentaro into the office and sat him roughly in the chair before the desk. The two then stood to either side of the chair.

"Hello Sentaro." The Doctor said from behind his desk, "And how are you today?"

"I want out." Sentaro said.

"Well we can't allow that until you're well."

"I am well."

"Oh?" The Doctor said, "Then your mother isn't a goddess?"

Sentaro shifted slight. The Doctor noticed.

"I see." He said sadly, "It is obvious that we still have much to work on. We should probably increase your medications."

"What?" Sentaro shouted, "I don't need to be medicated!"

"And still very excitable." The Doctor murmured, writing notes in a file. He then looked at the orderlies, "Make sure he is given a sedative."

"Yes Doctor."

"I said I don't need a sedative!" Sentaro shouted as the orderlies lifted him from the chair. "I don't need medication! I'm perfectly fine!"

The Doctor only shook his head sadly and marked a few more notes into a file.

The orderlies practically dragged Sentaro down the hall. He fought them as best as he could, but the straitjacket defied him the entire time.

"Dammit!" Sentaro shouted, "Someone help! Arael! Where are you! Mom! Kristine! HELP! ANYONE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui sat up. Almost immediately she let out a groan of pain.

"The couch is most definitely not the most comfortable thing to sleep on." She grumbled. She started to wonder why she was on it, but then remembered the giggling coming from Sentaro and Arael's room, and had decided to remain as far from there as possible.

The Guardian stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking for breakfast. She frowned slightly, noting that the room appeared untouched. She turned her gaze towards the hall.

"Must still be asleep." She grumbled. She then pulled out some bagels and started to assemble her breakfast. As she worked, the phone rang. After another glance towards the bedrooms, Yui answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE IS SENTARO!" Celes' voice came through.

"Ow!' Yui held her ear. "I think they're still asleep. Geez Celes……"

"He's two hours late!"

"What!" Yui shouted. She looked at a clock and her jaw dropped when she saw what time it was. "But it can't be this late! Arael would have woken up by now! Hold on."

Yui dropped the phone and raced to the bedroom door. She pounded on it and waited. Getting no reply, she opened the door. The bed was unmade and rumbled, but of its owners, there was no sign. A sense of dread began to form in Yui's stomach. She glanced at the dresser, and that feeling intensified. Sitting on it's top was Arael's communicator, and Sentaro's wallet, keys and cell phone, items their owners would never leave behind. Yui quickly flew back to the phone.

"They aren't here." She said quickly.

"What!" Celes replied, "What do you mean?"

"They aren't here." Yui repeated, "And they left their stuff behind."

"They never do that."

"I know."

Celes was silent for a minute.

"Alright." Celes said, "I'll have the Imperial Guard do a search for them. Contact your boss, see if she knows where they are."

"Right." Yui said. She hung up and quickly ran to the living room. On the end table sat her own communicator. She opened it and quickly typed in a command. A second later, a voice came over the device.

"Calling to apologize?" came Belldandy's voice.

"Sorta." Yui replied, "But we have a problem. Sentaro and Arael seem to have vanished."

"They've 'vanished' before." Belldandy replied, "They probably just want time to themselves."

"Arael left her communicator." Yui said, "Sentaro left his stuff too."

"Arael never leaves that behind, no matter what." Belldandy murmured.

"Exactly." Yui replied, "Celes has her Marionettes searching the city, but I doubt they're here. I think someone got to them."

"You think Loki had something to do with it?"

"Don't you?"

Again silence.

"Loki has Sayoko and Mana after him." Belldandy stated, "Arael wants his head as well. I seriously doubt that he would go after her or Sentaro." Another pause while the elder Goddess took a moment to think. "I'll contact a few friends up here and Mist, get them checking out things. You go to Celes and let me know what happens down there, wither they find anything or not."

"Yes Ma'am." Yui replied as Belldandy broke the connection. Yui closed her communicator and stared at it a moment.

"Where the hell are you two?" she asked out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The room seemed to be moving around him, but then that could also have been the influence of the drugs. He didn't catch the names of them, but whatever they were, they definitely mellowed a person out.

Now if they could only do something for the hallucinations.

"I am hardly a hallucination." A purple haired Megami replied, holding playing cards.

"Neither am I." Natsuki, a cat girl, added. She glanced at the blond girl with the strange meatball hairdo beside her. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish." Usagi replied.

Help me………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan Le Fay appeared beside the Judgment Gate.

She paused for a moment to look around at the landscape, unchanged for thousands of years.

She wasn't sure why she'd come back here. It was an extreme long shot that Sentaro and Arael would even come here. Nobody in their right mind would. Belldandy refused to discuss this place anymore. The last time she had spoken of the Gate, had been to her Grandchildren. But that had been some years ago.

Morgan glanced at the Gate itself.

She hated it.

To her, it was a symbol that she had been weak. She had had doubt about the love of her life, a mortal. And because of that doubt, she'd lost him forever. She'd hoped no one would ever experience that again.

Then movement from the other side of the gate caught her eye. Frowning, she walked around the Gate towards the movement.

The sight that met her eyes froze her in place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui appeared in Heaven in the garden beside Yggdrasil. She was moving even before she had fully appeared. In a swirl of her robes she stormed through the entry hall and swept up the stairs and down the hallways. She only stopped when she reached the Medical Wing. Outside, Dawn, Skuld, Rei, Morgan, Cayla, and Urd waited.

"What happened?" Yui asked, "Did they find them?"

"I found Arael." Morgan said softly.

"Really?" Yui asked, "Where? Why wasn't Sentaro with her? Did she say?"

"Yui." Rei said softly.

"What?"

"I found her at the Judgment Gate." Morgan said.

Yui paled. She knew what that was.

"Does that mean……..?" Yui began.

"We don't know." Skuld replied, "She's unconscious. Your mother, father, and Onee-sama are in there with her." Skuld glanced at Rei for a second, then back to Yui. "You're to go in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ward was silent except for the quiet conversation going on between Belldandy and the Healers. Yui glanced over to see her father sitting in a chair against the wall, looking at a bed. Her mother was kneeling beside that bed, holding the hand of a pale and frail looking Arael.

Nodding to her father, Yui moved to kneel beside her mother and placed her hand over Arael's. She then stared into the face of her best friend.

"What happened to her?" she asked softly.

"We don't know." Asuka replied, her voice just as soft. "Morgan found her laying next to the Gate, still in her night clothes."

Yui gently moved a stray piece of hair out of Arael's face.

"And Sentaro?"

"No sign of him. Peorth is using Yggdrasil to find him." Asuka glanced at Yui. "But if they did go through the gate………and failed"

Yui simply stared at Arael's face.

"It would destroy her." she said, her voice wavering, "She'd never get over losing him."

Yui felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Belldandy behind her. Belldandy walked back away from the bed. Yui and her mother followed.

"She's in a coma." Belldandy said when they were far enough away. "The Healers can't find a medical reason for it, nor can they bring her out of it." The elder goddess glanced at the Angel. "They believe, she herself is the cause."

Yui closed her eyes.

"They did go through the Gate." She stated.

"We think so." Belldandy replied with a nod, "But we aren't sure."

"How can we find out?" Asuka asked.

"We either find Sentaro and he tells us." Belldandy said, "Or we find out from Arael."

"But you said yourself, she's in a coma with no sign of waking." Asuka pointed out. "How will she tell us?"

"Well……"

"You're going into her mind."

Asuka and Belldandy looked at Yui. The Guardian had a look of shock on her face.

"Yes." Belldandy stated.

"But it's dangerous!" Yui shouted, "I know it would help her, but if you…."

"I know the risks." Belldandy said softly, "I have done this before. But if we are to have any chance of finding Sentaro, I must do this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any Queens?"

"Go fish."

Sentaro was really losing it.

The game of 'Fish' had gotten bigger. Now joining Megami, Natsuki and Usagi was another blond named Minako, a vampire named Selene, and a wizard named Gandalf.

'I really have to stop reading from Mana's book collection." Sentaro thought as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! No falling asleep over there!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat at the side of Arael's bed, staring at the Angel intensely. She'd only been in the mind of Arael once, during her attack in Tokyo-3 so long ago. After that, the only knowledge of what went on inside Arael's head (besides talking to her and asking) was from Rei, Sentaro, and to a point, Sayoko. All told of a lake of LCL, flat and calm, upon which stood Arael in her mind's eye.

Of course the last time someone had been in Arael's head was years ago. Much had changed since then.

The elder Goddess glanced at the others in the room from the corner of her eye. Of course the healers were there, they always were. They hovered about nervously, not knowing the outcome of what she was about to attempt. Shinji, Asuka, and Yui waited as well. They had essentially become the family that Arael had never truly had. Asuka, surprisingly, treated Arael as a daughter, looking out for her, despite the Angel's vast age over her. Shinji had also taken a fatherly approach to Arael, teaching her to cook of all things. Yui, to Yui Arael was for all purposes her sister.

Belldandy looked back at Arael. Her own feelings regarding Arael were mixed, but she never let them show. In a far back corner of her mind, Arael would always be the one that hurt her daughter. But she had become so much more now. As the Goddess of the Present, Belldandy was able to see a bit into possible futures, but not too far. Much further required Skuld. In one future, she saw Arael in a flowing white dress, with Sentaro beside her. The others were not so pleasant.

Belldandy rose to her feet and bent over the form of the Angel, looking straight into her face. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, touched her forehead to Arael's, and concentrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy appeared in the sky over a thunderous sea of LCL. Lightning crashed through the sky and wind whipped around her. Between the whistling of the wind and the roar of the waves, Belldandy could barely hear herself think. She was beginning to wonder where exactly she'd gone wrong. As she did, the howl of the wind began to pick up slightly. Her blood ran cold at the sound. It was like the wind was in pain, crying it's soul out……..

Belldandy's eyes went wide. The howl of the wind wasn't simply the wind. It was Arael! And she was most definitely upset.

"Arael?" Belldandy called out.

The howl of the wind abruptly stopped, though it continued to blow about her, blowing her robes about as well as causing the sea to boil.

"Arael?" The Goddess called out again.

"Go away."

Belldandy whirled about. Arael's voice had been very soft and seemed to have come from everywhere.

"Please come out and talk to me." Belldandy called out.

"Just let me be……" Arael's voice was a bit stronger then before, but it held no anger, only a deep sadness.

Belldandy paused for a moment, trying to determine the best way of getting Arael to appear to her.

"We're worried about you." She called out, "All of us. Yui is waiting beside you. She wants you to wake up."

Silence.

"Please Arael." Belldandy called, "Just talk to me. I want to help you."

"What for?" came the Angel's voice, "It's because of me that Sentaro's gone. Without him….. there is nothing for me."

"But….."

"Leave me….." The winds suddenly built up and tossed Belldandy towards the LCL sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a crash, Belldandy flipped in her chair and landed hard on the floor. Yui, Asuka, Shinji, as well as several of the healers were quickly by her side.

"I'm fine." Belldandy said as she sat up, holding her head. "She just took me by surprise."

"You talked to her?" Yui asked as she stood by the bed, her hand once more on Arael's.

Belldandy nodded.

"Her mind is in a state of chaos." The Goddess said, "I believe she is forcing this coma on herself." She glanced at Arael. "She knows Sentaro is gone and believes it to be her fault."

"Then he's gone." Shinji said softly.

"No." Asuka said, "I don't believe that. She's as much in love with Sentaro as he is with her. Deep down, she knows he loves her. It's Misato's stupid comments that are affecting her."

"I agree." Belldandy replied, "Her mind was highly agitated even before being sent to the Gate. Her experience since……" Belldandy sighed. "I must go in again. I need to see what she saw."

"Why you?" Shinji asked softly.

"Because I know." The Goddess stated, "I've been through the Gate, and if anyone will understand, I do."

Asuka looked up and asked the one question that everyone had on their mind.

"And if Sentaro is truly gone."

Belldandy remained silent for several long minutes.

"If he is gone," she said finally, "we help her the best we can." She looked back at the others. "Before we ourselves grieve."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ENOUGH!" Sentaro shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Awww but we're having fun!" the purple haired Megami replied.

"Maybe we should deal him in." Natsuki said.

Sentaro began to pound his head against the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Belldandy found herself floating above a raging sea. The wind still howled with Arael's anguished voice, and blew harder then any Hurricane known to man.

"Arael." Belldandy called out softly.

"Why won't you let me be?" Arael's voice came from around her.

"Despite what you may think," Belldandy said, "I do care for you, regardless what you think you may have done."

"WHAT I THINK I DID!"

Arael appeared in a flash before Belldandy. The Goddess' eyes widened at the state of the Angel. Arael's robes were dirty and torn in spots. Her hair was tangled and unkempt. Her eyes, though red to begin with, had seen many more tears then they had ever known previously. She continued to wring her hands as she spoke.

"I know what I did!" Arael shouted, "Because of me, Sentaro is gone forever!"

"I don't believe it for a second." Belldandy replied.

Arael's eyes went wide in shock, before narrowing in anger.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" she shrieked, "I AM NOT LYING!

Belldandy allowed herself a slight smirk.

"Show me." She stated.

In a flash, the LCL sea was gone, replaced by the object that haunted Belldandy's dreams.

The Judgment Gate.

Before it, stood the shadows of Sentaro and Arael, still dressed for bed. Sentaro turned towards Arael.

"I'll be with you on the other side." The shadow said softly, "I promise."

A sniff beside her told Belldandy that the real Arael was with her, watching this moment of her past.

"I'm afraid Sentaro." Belldandy heard both the shadow and real Arael say.

"I am too." Shadow Sentaro replied, "I'm afraid Mom is going to hurt me when she finds out we went through the gate."

Shadow Arael let out laugh before shadow Sentaro kissed her. Belldandy heard the real Arael let off a sob as Shadow Sentaro broke off the kiss.

"That was a down payment." He whispered as he pulled back, "You get the rest on the other side."

Belldandy looked to the real Arael.

"The rest?" she asked at the same time as the shadow Arael.

Shadow Sentaro nodded.

"Everything?" Shadow Arael asked, her eyes beginning to get wider.

"Everything." He stated.

Belldandy raised an eyebrow. She had never expected this. No wonder Arael had been so upset.

"Ready?" Shadow Sentaro asked as he faced the gate.

"Yes." Shadow Arael replied.

Both stepped hand and hand into the gate.

The real Arael turned away as the two shadows entered the Gate. Belldandy watched, her eyes wide as the two shadows walked under the arch of the gate……..

….and entered the paradise she had seen with Keiichi when they had gone through the Gate.

Then the scene hazed slightly, like static on a television. When the scene cleared, Shadow Sentaro was gone, leaving only Shadow Arael. She looked around in shock, calling Sentaro's name several times. She then ran around the Gate, looking desperately for him. Finally, letting out a cry of anguish, the Shadow Arael collapsed in tears, as did the real Arael.

Belldandy quickly knelt beside the real Arael.

"Something is wrong." She said, "That's not how the Gate works."

Arael looked up, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wha…..what?" she asked.

"Listen." Belldandy said, looking directly into the Angel's face. "I went through the Gate with Keiichi. You know this."

Arael nodded, looking at the Goddess confused.

"That paradise only appears to those who make it through the Gate." Belldandy stated, "When Morgan Le Fay went through the Gate, she lost her love. She saw no paradise."

Arael shook her head, now even more confused.

"But then….what….how….."

Belldandy placed her hands on either side of Arael's face and looked deeply in her eyes.

"I want you to replay this memory again." The Goddess said, "There is something not right here."

Still with a look of confusion, Arael complied. Again, the shadows played out their final moments together. Again, just as the two made it through the Gate, the haze appeared.

"Wait!" Belldandy called out.

The scene froze with the haze still present.

"This shouldn't be here." The Goddess said softly, "Even with Morgan there was no haze. Her love just vanished, leaving only Morgan behind." She glanced at the Angel. "Rewind this slowly."

Arael blinked and complied. The scene slowly began to reverse. Belldandy watched carefully, looking around. The hazed continued to clear. As it did, something appeared that made Belldandy's blood run cold.

"STOP!"

Arael jumped and the scene halted.

"You are sure this is exactly what you saw?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes." The Angel replied.

Belldandy frowned and walked along the platform past the gate, looking up at a point in the sky. It had been from this point that Celestine had shown her the Judgment Gate, and how it worked. A shadow now appeared there, one that must have been just on the edge of Arael's vision. It was the shadow of a person Belldandy knew all too well.

"Saturn." She growled.

Arael's head snapped around towards the direction Belldandy was looking.

"What?" she asked, just before her mind shattered in an explosion of pain.

The memory played again. This time, the haze didn't come. Belldandy and Arael watched as the shadows once more walked through the Gate. This time, both stood together in awe of the paradise before them. Then Saturn appeared behind them, unnoticed. He raised his hand and sent a spell at the two. Sentaro vanished, while a dazed look appeared on Arael's face. Saturn then vanished, leaving behind a frantic Angel, looking for her boyfriend.

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Belldandy turned towards Arael, just as the scene returned to the stormy seas.

The storm had gotten worse.

"That son of a bitch." Arael murmured, her face down turned.

"Arael….." Belldandy began, but broke off when the Angel looked up at her.

Arael's eyes were bright red furnaces. Power was radiating off of her at unbelievable levels.

"That stupid stuck up anal retentive son of a BITCH!" Arael screamed.

Lightning flashed across the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy leaped back away from the bed as Arael sat up. Everyone else took a step back at the look of pure rage on Arael's face. The glow of her eyes was increasing as her rage increased.

She then vanished in a thunderclap.

"Asuka." Belldandy said, "You, Shinji, and Yui had better get to Saturn's."

"What for?" Asuka asked.

"Because he has Sentaro." Belldandy replied, "And someone needs to get my Grandson before Arael hurts him in her rage at Saturn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn glanced at his small monitor, watching as the son of the half-breed ran around the padded room, trying to get out and away from the hallucinations. For years he had been ridiculed. He was seen as the laughing stock of Heaven. The final straw had been when Kami-sama had relieved him as Commander of the Armies of Heaven, in favor of Mist.

No more.

Loki had been right. Heaven must be ruled with an iron fist, and the mortals made to respect the Gods as they had during the height of the Roman Empire. Those who stood in the way of this goal were to be eliminated or nullified.

With her Grandson missing, Belldandy would be frantic in finding him. In fact the entire Norse pantheon of Gods would be in an uproar. Word would get out to the Half-Breed, and that would distract her from the search for Loki.

The bonus was when he found out that the Messenger was catatonic over the loss of the Grandson. With the Messenger disabled, a major threat to Heaven was neutralized. That left only the Guardians.

Given a bit of time, perhaps he would find a way to neutralize them as well.

Any further thoughts were disrupted as the wall to his office imploded with a roar.

Coughing and waving his hand at the dust, Saturn looked up to see a figure standing in the hole.

A figure with glowing red eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka, Shinji, and Yui appeared beside Saturn's home, a large temple like structure.

"Why do we always get the fun jobs?" Asuka asked.

"We're rescuing our friend's son." Shinji replied, "What kind of fun were you expecting?"

"You know we don't know exactly where he has Sentaro." Yui said, "It could be fun ripping apart Saturn's home while we search."

A smile appeared on Asuka's face.

"I can't believe you're my daughter." Shinji muttered.

"She sure as hell is mine!" Asuka said with a smile.

A loud explosion broke off Shinji's reply. All three guardian's looked up at Saturn's home. A fireball was rolling up into the sky. It was followed a moment later by another blast, this one caused by a body hurtling through the air, trailing smoke behind it. Guardian's followed the flight of the body.

"Do you think that's……." Shinji began.

Another explosion as a figure blasted their way out of the temple. This one followed the tumbling body in controlled flight.

"Yeah." Yui said, "That was him."

"Thought so." Shinji turned back to the temple home. "Well, let's find Sentaro."

"But I want to help Arael pound Saturn." Asuka complained.

"Sentaro first." Yui said, "Fun later."

"Aww damn." Asuka muttered, "I hope someone records it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz looked up as something crashed through the side of the main entry hall and skidded along the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of Saturn laying in a pile of debris, struggling to stand up.

"Saturn?" she called out.

Saturn looked up and glared at Blitz. His glare changed into fear as something approached at high speed. The God turned and ran across the entry hall, knocking down those that stood in his way.

Blitz looked confused for a moment, until the approaching object landed, revealing itself to be Arael.

An extremely pissed off Arael.

"Arael?" Blitz called out.

"Blitz." Arael replied with a nod. "Have you seen a Roman Prick go through here?"

Blitz blinked.

"Uhh… A what?"

Arael held up her hands.

"A Roman asshole, face like a pig, crawls on his belly."

Blitz shook her head, still not understanding.

Arael sighed.

"Saturn. Have you seen him?"

Blitz pointed.

"He went that way."

"Thank you." Arael floated up about a foot from the floor and took off after the Roman God.

Blitz watched for a moment, then teleported out of the entry hall, reappearing before Mist's desk. Mist looked up in surprise.

"Blitz? What's going on?"

"Ma'am." Blitz replied, saluting. "You'd have to see it to believe it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Saturn has Sentaro?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy nodded. She, her sisters, and Peorth were standing just a few feet form the SysOp terminal in the control room.

"That's what it looks like." Belldandy said, "Asuka, Shinji, and Yui are looking for him right now."

"What about Arael?" Urd asked.

"Well……"

The doors to the control room burst open as Saturn ran in. He quickly slammed then shut with a loud boom. He stood there a moment, breathing heavily. He then turned and noticed the four goddesses, as well as the rest of the control room staring at him. He sneered back until a loud thud echoed from the door.

Saturn took one look at the door, then ran across the control room and out a side door.

"What is going….?" Peorth began to asked before the first door imploded.

As the smoke cleared, Arael strode into the room, her eyes a warning not to get in her way. The Goddesses stared in awe as the Angel paused for a moment and looked around the room. Her gaze then locked on the side door. Unhurriedly, she walked to the side door and exited.

"Oh wow." Skuld muttered, "She looked pissed." She looked at her older sisters. "What are we going to do?"

Urd walked to the SysOp panel and typed in a few commands. The main screen lit up with two separate images. One was of Saturn running for his life through the building, the other was Arael moving after him. Urd then hit the intercom.

"Anyone who wishes to see Saturn get his ass kicked, please report to the control room."

Several cheers echoed from the hallway and soon many Gods and Goddesses were hurrying into the control room. Skuld shook her head, then started towards the door. Peorth called out to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, "Don't you want to see this?"

"Of course." Skuld replied, still walking along, "But I want to get popcorn."

"Don't bother." Belldandy said, holding out her hands. A large bowl of popcorn appeared in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn paused in a hallway, breathing heavily. He glanced behind him to see if the Angel was there, but there wasn't any sign of her.

'Where did I go wrong?' he thought, 'The Angel was in a coma with no sign of awaking. Now she's no longer awake, but coming after me. Why isn't anyone trying to stop her? Do they know?'

A feeling of imminent danger suddenly hit him. Saturn dove to the side as an orange field sliced through the floor and wall where he had been standing, obscuring the hall in a dust cloud. He dove again as the field shifted around towards him.

This was becoming too close.

Saturn sent off two force bolts, both of which were easily deflected by the AT-Field. He then teleported out of the hallway.

The cloud of dust vanished, revealing Arael. She stared at the floor where Saturn had once been standing.

"Well damn." She muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you be stopping this?" Verdandi asked.

"I should." Kami-sama replied.

"Well why aren't you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well…… no."

"Good. Neither do I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost got him." Peorth grumbled.

"Slippery basterd." Urd added.

"He's always been so." Came a new voice.

Those present turned to see Mist, Blitz, and several other Valkyries entering the now crowded control room. Everyone looked at the Valkyries guiltily.

"Look we know there isn't supposed to be this many people in here……" Urd began.

Mist waved her hand.

"Don't sweat it." She said, looking up at the screen. "How's our girl doing?"

"Not bad." Belldandy said, "She nearly had him once. Popcorn?"

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn stood beside the spire of the Yggdrasil building, looking frantically around. From here, he could see all of Heaven.

But he couldn't see Arael.

He sat back against the spire and let out a long sigh. He hadn't had to work this hard physically in a long time. Most of his work now was with words. Though words hadn't helped him much lately.

Saturn looked up. Something didn't feel right. He held his hand over his eyes and squinted into the distance. Everything still seemed to be normal. He carefully looked around the spire. Still no sign of danger. The feeling of dread was still with him.

He carefully peered over the edge and looked down the side of the building.

All seemed normal there too.

He leaned back against the spire and let out another long sigh.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Saturn said, his eyes closed.

3

2

1

Saturn's eyes snapped open.

Hanging upside down from the spire itself was Arael. She gave Saturn an evil grin.

"It will all be over soon." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooooooo." The audience called out. "Ahhhhhhhh."

"Ouch!" Urd muttered, "Can a body bend that way?"

"His does now." Peorth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no."

Verdandi glanced at Kami-sama.

"What is it?"

Kami-sama pointed at the monitor where Arael was setting Saturn up for something.

"What is she doing?" Verdandi asked.

"I believe it's called 'the money shot'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here's the wind up……" Urd called out, "And….. oh that had to hurt."

"OW!" most of the Gods present in the room called out.

A pitiful male wail echoed across the Heavens.

"Nice follow through." Mist commented.

"Very nice." Blitz added.

Peorth looked at the Valkyries curiously.

"You two never had any boyfriends have you?"

"Few men are worth our time." Mist replied.

"Very few." Blitz added. Several other Valkyries nodded their heads in agreement.

"MOVE!" Urd suddenly shouted.

A small area was cleared just as Saturn's battered form crashed through the ceiling, through the cleared area and down through the floor. He was followed a second later by Arael.

Urd peered down into the hole.

"Looks like they've gone to the main floor." She called out.

"They really are wrecking the place aren't they?" Belldandy commented.

"Not like anyone here minds." Peorth said. Many other deities nodded their heads and called out agreement.

A flash of light and a pop announced the appearance of the Ikaris, plus one. Shinji stood alone, while Asuka and Yui were kneeling beside a prone Sentaro.

Belldandy was on her feet in seconds.

"Is he alright?" she asked frantically.

"He's fine." Asuka replied, "For the most part."

"Saturn was holding him in a kind of…..imaginary room." Yui explained, "One that resembled an asylum of earth."

"Oh no…." Belldandy murmured, placing her hand on her grandson's head.

"I've flushed the drugs from his system as best as I can." Asuka said, "But he's still very weak."

Belldandy nodded at Asuka, then looked into Sentaro's face.

"Sentaro." She called out, "Can you hear me?"

Sentaro groaned slightly.

"Sentaro?"

"Too early Mom." Sentaro grumbled, "Lemme sleep a bit more."

Several people chuckled, while Belldandy blushed slightly.

"I'm not your mother Sentaro." She said, "I'm your grandmother!"

Sentaro opened his eyes slowly.

"Grandma?"

"Yes."

"Is it really you?"

"Last time I checked." Belldandy said with a smile.

Sentaro groaned again as he sat up. He looked around.

"Where am I?"

"The Yggdrasil control room."

Sentaro blinked.

"Wha..? Why am I here?"

"Saturn apparently sent you to the Judgment Gate." Belldandy said softly, "When you and Arael made it through, he attacked you."

"Arael!" Sentaro shouted, trying to stand, "What happened to……"

"She's alright." Belldandy said, holding Sentaro down. "She'll be even better when she sees you."

"Where is she?"

Everyone turned towards the main screen. Sentaro followed their eyes and stared at the screen.

"Oh." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn limped down a hallway, still trying desperately to get away from the Angel. He couldn't stop, she could clearly be heard behind him. He picked up his pace, pushing Gods and Goddesses alike out of his way. He stumbled over a Goddess that failed to get out of his way in time.

That stumble cost him.

Regaining his footing, he only took 2 steps before slamming face first into an orange hexagonal shield. He tried to turn around, but found a second hexagonal shield behind him. The two shields moved close towards each other, trapping Saturn between them. The God's eyes widened as Arael walked right up to him and stared him right in the face.

"Play time is over." She whispered, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Please…" Saturn begged, "Mercy…."

"Mercy?" Arael asked, her eyes narrowing, "Why should I? You've shown nothing but contempt and disdain for me, and my family. You have harassed my friends for years. I could forgive that." Her eyes narrowed even further and took on an even brighter glow. "You abducted Sentaro. Tortured him. For that, you shall die."

Saturn let out a gasp as the AT-Fields began to move together, slowly crushing him between them.

"How does it feel?" Arael asked softly, "How does it feel to know your life can end with just a twitch of my hand?"

Saturn could only let out a whimper of pain.

"ARAEL!"

Arael didn't even turn around at the sound of Belldandy's voice.

"Stand clear Belldandy." Arael said, her eyes remaining on Saturn's pain contorted face. "I wouldn't want you to get any Saturn on you."

"Arael stop this!" Yui's voice called out.

"He's gone too far this time." Arael replied.

Then a hand gently grabbed hers and an arm went around her waist.

"If you do this," another voice said, "Will you be able to live with yourself?"

Arael snapped her head to the side. Sentaro's haggard face met hers.

"Sentaro?" she said softly, her voice choking up, "Is it….. are you…?"

"I'm fine." Sentaro replied. He leaned his face closer to hers and touched her forehead with his. "Let him go. Don't become him."

Arael's lips began to quiver and the glow in her eyes faded slightly. With a sob, she collapsed into Sentaro's arms. Sentaro, having used most of his strength to just stand beside her, fell backwards to the floor. His landing was softened by Yui and her powers. Sentaro lay on his back, holding a sobbing Arael in his arms.

Belldandy watched as Sentaro and Arael had collapsed to the floor, then smiled as Yui was able to soften their landing before she could. A thump alerted her to Saturn being released from Arael's AT-Field. The Elder Goddess moved to stand over the Roman god. Saturn slowly rose to his feet and glared at Belldandy.

"Nothing to say?" he snarled, "It's just been proven how dangerous that creature is! She should be destroyed! So long as she……"

Belldandy pulled back her fist and released, smashing Saturn in the face. Saturn hurtled back a few feet, knocked out cold. Yui let out a low whistle while wild cheers could be heard echoing all over the building. Asuka nodded her approval.

"Nice punch." She commented.

Belldandy smiled slightly while holding her hand.

"Thank you, but I think I broke something."

"We'll work on that." Asuka said. She glanced back at Sentaro, now sitting on the floor with a still sobbing Arael. "What about them?"

"I believe the Healers will want them to stay for a few days." Belldandy replied.

"And after?"

"Let's cross that path when we reach it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Everytime We Touch - Cascada

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro and Arael remained in the medical ward for five days. The Healers had tried to keep them separate at first. Arael absolutely refused to remain in her bed. Every morning, to the Healers' frustration, she had been found curled up beside Sentaro in his bed. Belldandy finally convinced them to let Arael do as she wants. The Angel was still quite emotional about almost losing her boyfriend.

Arael was also refusing to talk about what had happened after her coma. Most of Heaven was still talking about what she had done to Saturn. The God remained in Valkyrie custody, locked in the same cell that had held Celestine so many years ago. Not even Belldandy could get her to break her silence.

After five days, the two returned to Terra 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn stood alone in a circle of light before the council. From where he stood, he could just barely make out the faces of the Gods and Goddesses.

"Saturn." Kami-sama said, his voice booming, "You have done a grievous deed. You kidnapped a mortal, violated his mind and body. You have also violated the mind of a deity……"

"That Angel is no deity!" Saturn retorted, "She will never be!"

"She acts more like one then you do." Anubis snapped back.

"You have caused this council much grief over the years." Athena said, "I for one will take much pleasure in watching your sentence carried out."

"It is the determination of this Council," Kami-sama said gravely, "That your mind be placed within a class 4 in-animate object. There you will spend the rest of eternity, buried in the Lunar Prison."

Saturn glared at Kami-sama and the rest of the council, before his eyes stopped on Belldandy. She had remained silent throughout the proceedings against him.

"What?" he asked, "Nothing to say to me? I am the one that has caused your family the most distress over the years."

"Yes, you have." Belldandy said softly, "Nothing I can say will take any of that away."

Saturn smirked.

"This next item though, will ease my mind." Belldandy said as she leaned back in her chair.

Saturn frowned.

"Before you go," Kami-sama stated, "We have something for you to think about as you begin your time as an inanimate form."

"We of course must have a complete council." Anubis said.

"Thus," Kami-sama said, indicating Saturn's former chair.

A light came on above the chair, revealing a dark brown haired woman with cold grey eyes. She hazed every few seconds, showing that she was present only as a hologram.

"My I present Council Member Sayoko Aida, Goddess Class 0, Unlimited." Kami-sama said, "Currently on assignment tracking down Loki."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misato was sitting in her study. Technically, it was Kaji's as well, but he was always out and about.

Kami-sama knows what an ex-spy could possibly be doing in Heaven.

The Ryoji home was pretty much the same as any other home in Heaven. It was whatever the people occupying it wanted. Thus, the study was in a room on the second floor, with a large window looking out into Heaven. The desk had been placed facing away from the window, but it allowed the person seated there to turn around and look out the window, as well as allowing the sunlight to obscure the person in the chair to anyone entering.

Kaji liked to joke that Misato stole the set-up from Kami-sama.

She didn't discourage that thought, but in truth, she liked the view of heaven from her desk.

She heard the door to the study open. She knew, even without any powers, that it was family. No one else could enter her home otherwise. She turned her chair around to find Shinji standing before her desk, his face emotionless and frozen.

"I figured you'd be in the Council room," Misato said, "Watching Saturn get his."

"I'd rather be." Shinji replied, his face still a mask, "But this is more important."

"What is?"

"Family."

Misato sat up.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is someone hurt?"

"Someone was hurt." Shinji replied, "And I'm here to see it never happens again."

Misato now frowned.

"What are you talking about Shinji?"

"Arael."

Misato's frown deepened.

"That monster got what it…." She began.

"Quiet." Misato sat back in her chair in shock. Shinji's voice held no anger, but it still felt like a slap.

"I'm tired of hearing that Misato." Shinji said softly. "For the past fifty years since Arael has returned, she's taken abuse, verbal tirades, even been threatened by Council members." Shinji's eyes narrowed, "And then there are your comments, as well as the little matter of pulling a weapon on her. Through all of this, you know how she's responded?"

Misato remained silent.

"Exactly," Shinji said pointing, "She's said nothing! She's done nothing! Oh I know it bothers her, but she takes it as punishment for what she did in the past." He stared at Misato. "What did Arael do to you Misato?"

"The angel's killed my father and countless millions of people." Misato replied.

"Wrong. Adam caused Second Impact, with the help of SEELE. The deaths in Tokyo-3, yes, Angels were to blame. The Third, the Fifth…. Many Angels caused destruction in Tokyo-3. What did Arael do when she attacked?"

Misato had barely opened her mouth when Shinji interrupted her.

"She 'raped' the minds of Asuka and Sayoko. She didn't kill anyone." He replied, "They have forgiven her."

"It doesn't deserve….." Misato began.

"Arael didn't harm you." Shinji interrupted again, "And you have no right to continue a grudge against someone who doesn't deserve it, nor for acts that weren't committed against you."

"But Asuka was……"

"I know," Shinji said, "She was attacked, but she's moved on. Hell, Asuka now looks at Arael as a kind of daughter. Yui is practically a sister to her." Shinji gave a small smile. "And she's a great student to teach how to cook."

Misato remained silent, staring at her former ward. Shinji moved to the window and looked out.

"It may surprise you to know this," he said, "but when Arael attacked Tokyo-3, she wasn't in complete control."

"What?"

Shinji turned back to Misato.

"There was a link between her and Adam. A link she shared with all the others. Adam could control each Angel, enforce his desires on them. Only due to his weakened state, he could only summon them one at a time. Arael was like how the old dummy plug system was to be: obey orders without hesitation."

"But if there's a link then it can be….."

"The rogues already exploited that link." Shinji said sadly, "It was only through her new found emotions that she was able to break the rogue's control of her. The link has since been removed." He looked back out the window. "That brings us to the current situation. I assume you know what happened."

"I know Saturn did something to Sentaro and Arael." Misato replied, "Nothing more."

"He sent them to the Judgment Gate." Shinji stated. Misato gasped, knowing from Skuld what the Gate was. "When they passed through it successfully, he kidnapped Sentaro and held him in a sick fantasy world. Arael, he changed her memory of what happened, making her think Sentaro had been sent away by the Gate." He glanced at Misato. "It was only through Belldandy going into Arael's mind that we figured out what happened."

"Where are they now?" Misato asked softly.

"Terra 2." Shinji replied, "They were released from the Infirmary a few hours ago."

"I suppose Yui is with them?" Misato asked.

"As well as Asuka." Shinji replied, "Misato, I want you to apologize to Arael."

Misato turned her chair slightly.

"I knew that was coming." She grumbled, "And if I refuse?"

Shinji's face was unreadable.

"Asuka is beyond just being annoyed with you." He said softly, "Yui is quite frustrated with your attitude as well."

Misato felt her stomach drop.

"You?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

Shinji stood up and stared at a picture on the wall. It was of Misato, Kaji, himself, Asuka, and Rei.

"You took me in," he said, "When no one else would or wanted to. You became the mother I lost for a time. For that, I will always be grateful." He turned and looked at Misato. "I consider you family Misato, just like I think of Arael as family. I refuse to stand by and watch family members hurt each other." He turned and started towards the door. "You have a choice Misato. You can apologize to her." He opened the door and paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Or you can have your adopted family be forever disappointed in you." Shinji walked out, closing the door behind him.

Misato stared at the door for a long time after Shinji left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Arael?"

"Yes?" Thud.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Keima finds this therapeutic." Thud.

"Pounding your head into the kitchen table isn't therapeutic." Asuka said, "It's a quick way to get a bad headache."

"Perhaps." Thud.

"Arael?"

"Yes?"

"WHY are you pounding your head into the table?"

Arael slowly raised her head and stared at Asuka long and hard.

"I've been kept for five days in a medical ward," Arael replied slowly, "healers constantly walking by, trying to prevent me from being with my Sentaro. Now I'm finally home and……."

"You get 'invaded' by me and Yui." Asuka finished, "I understand. Yui and I just want to make sure you two are alright."

"It's not that….. exactly." Arael said, shifting slightly in her chair. "I don't mind you being here…… it's just……"

"What?"

"I….." Arael began, her face beginning to turn red, "……I was hoping……. Sentaro and I……could……..umm…."

Asuka blinked and stared at the Angel. Arael shifted under the Guardian's gaze. A smirk then appeared on Asuka's face, one that caused Arael to blush even more.

"You want to screw Sentaro's brains out." She stated.

The Angel's face was almost as red as the Guardian's hair.

"I wouldn't put it that way……." She grumbled.

Asuka's smirk became a full smile.

"You do." She said, "You want to climb on and ride him."

Arael looked fit to burst.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Asuka continued, "It's just another step in your relationship."

"One I'd prefer to take without anyone else around." Arael grumbled.

"That's why sound proofing spells were created." The Guardian replied, "How else do you think Sayoko was conceived? Especially with Urd and Skuld around?"

Arael shifted again and stared at the floor.

"I would still prefer a bit more…… privacy." She said, "This is a very…… personal thing."

"Understandable." Asuka nodded. She then sighed. "Look Arael, you've had a very rough week. Between Misato's comments and Saturn's actions, you're a wreck. Do you really want to have sex with him while your emotions are running wild?"

Arael didn't reply. Asuka looked down at her hands.

"Yui and I are going to stay for a few days." She said looking back up. "We just want to make sure you've recovered."

Arael continued to stare at the floor. Asuka reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We care for you Arael." Asuka said softly, "Me, Shinji, Yui, Sayoko, Belldandy, everyone. We just want the best for you. And right now, that's you and Sentaro recovering."

Asuka heard a sniff from the Angel. She got up from her chair and knelt down in front of Arael. She looked up into the Angel's face. Tears were running down Arael's cheeks. Asuka wrapped her arms around her.

"It's alright." She said softly.

"No it isn't." Arael sobbed, "I don't deserve this, any of this. I hurt you and you've taken me in. I don't deserve Sentaro. But I can't live without him. I am a monster, I don't deserve……" She broke down completely, speaking in broken sentences and random words, as the last week's stress flowed out of her.

Asuka continued to hold Arael and speak softly to her until she fell asleep. The Guardian waited a bit longer, then carefully lifted Arael up and carried her out of the kitchen. Yui and Sentaro glanced up as she carried the Angel through the living room. Sentaro started to rise to his feet, but Asuka shook her head. She took Arael down the hall and into her and Sentaro's bedroom. Asuka set her on the bed, and quickly left, closing the door behind her. She returned to the living room.

"Is she….?" Sentaro asked.

"She's fine." Asuka said, "Just stressed from everything that's happened."

"She's not the only one." Sentaro said with a sigh. "I haven't been able to close my eyes without that stupid game of 'Go Fish' popping into my head."

Asuka glanced over at Yui who shook her head.

"Any word on Mom?" Sentaro asked.

"She's been named to the Council." Asuka replied, "But she wasn't physically present."

"Three Norse?" Sentaro asked, "Didn't the others protest?"

"Sayoko is the first new member in five hundred years." Yui pointed out, "And mortal religion isn't what it was then."

Sentaro nodded.

"So how long are you two going to stay?" he asked.

"Long enough to make sure Arael is alright." Asuka replied. A smirk then appeared on her face. "And to make sure you don't take advantage of her current emotional condition."

"WHAT!" Sentaro and Yui both shouted.

"I'd never……!" Sentaro began.

"Mom!" Yui shouted.

Asuka chuckled.

"Sorry." She chuckled, "But you should see your faces."

"It's not funny!" Yui shouted, "Arael really wanted to….. she….uhhh……"

Sentaro dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Thanks a lot Yui." He grumbled.

"You didn't tease Arael did you?" Yui asked.

"Only a little." Asuka replied, "I know she feels strongly for Sentaro. But she doesn't want us to be around when she seduces him."

Sentaro raised his head slightly.

"I thought she already had."

The smirk reappeared on Asuka's face.

"Oh this is nothing, it gets better." she then leaned in and smirked "A lot better."

Sentaro stared at Asuka.

"But, Yui and I are going to stay for a bit. So you can forget any ideas you have on finding out if Arael's a screamer or not."

"AUNTIE/MOTHER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Asuka sat in front of the TV, flipping through the various channels. Down the hall, Sentaro, Arael, and Yui were all asleep.

"Geez," she grumbled, "They have a worse selection then Toyko-3."

"I think my Father had a hand in that."

Asuka turned to see Shinji leaning over the sofa behind her.

"Hey Baka." She said sweetly, "What have you been doing?"

"Talking to Misato."

Asuka blinked. "I thought we were going to do that together."

"I decided against it." Shinji said softly as he sat down next to her. "You can be a bit aggressive."

"I am not aggressive!" Asuka growled. Shinji only raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm a little aggressive." She admitted. "But that's the way I am."

"I know and I love you for it." Shinji replied.

"So how'd it go?"

Shinji sighed. "Bad."

"Bad?" Asuka looked at her husband curiously. "How bad?"

A deeper sigh. "I think I issued her an ultimatum."

"You what!"

"I got a bit worked up!" Shinji said, "On my way over there, I was thinking about the cooking lessons I gave Arael and how sweet a person she is. Even on the days when she heard how Saturn had attacked her in the council, she didn't raise her voice." He ran his hands through his hair. "It was like she accepted that. And I thought how awful it was that she might actually believe what others said about her….." He paused for a moment. "Misato started one of her tirades about her and I couldn't stop myself. I finally told her that if she didn't apologize to Arael, that we would be deeply disappointed with her."

"You shouldn't have done that." Asuka said softly, "Misato thinks of us as her kids."

"I know." Shinji admitted, "But somewhere along the way, I started thinking of Arael as our child. She's spent enough time around Yui their practically sisters."

"Yeah," Asuka said, "I feel the same way about her. Who'd have thought it, eh?" Asuka leaned her head against Shinji. "Gave it a day or two. When we're all nice and calm, we'll talk to Misato together alright?"

"Alright." Shinji agreed, "But I think the damage has already been done."

The two settled in on the sofa, returning their attention to the TV.

They never noticed the pair of red eyes watching them from the darkened hallway. Nor when that figure silently vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato was still sitting in the study. Night had fallen in Heaven, and most of its residents were asleep. Even Kaji was asleep.

Misato couldn't though.

Her mind was still reeling from the events of earlier, when Shinji had stopped by. After he'd delivered his ultimatum, he'd left without a further word or glance. Since then, she rethought everything she'd said or done in regards to the Fifteenth Angel, also know as Arael.

If what Shinji had said was true, she'd been used as a pawn by Adam. Misato knew what that felt like. Gendo had used NERV personal as his chess pieces towards regaining his wife. He'd even dared to use a Goddess. For this, he'd been punished severely and sent to the deepest layer of Hell. Adam, of course, had been defeated four times by Misato's count. He'd lost to the Heavens originally, and she liked to think rendering him to an embryo was also a defeat, done by those under her father's command. He'd lost when Third Impact failed, and then again when his clone was destroyed by Sentaro….. and Arael.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she called out.

The person that entered was the absolute last one she'd ever thought would come to see her.

It was Arael.

"How did you get in?" Misato asked, more curious then angry.

Arael sat down in a chair before Misato's desk. Unlike previous times Misato had seen her, Arael was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was also down and she looked like she'd only woken moments ago.

"Yui. She told me the security code back during the last invasion." Arael replied softly, but not enough that Misato couldn't hear her nervousness.

"I see." Misato leaned forward and assumed the pose that Gendo Ikari had made infamous: fingers interlinked while leaning your head against them, allowing only your eyes to be seen.

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Misato could tell Arael was nervous, perhaps even a bit afraid? She'd been told repeatedly that Arael had gone out of her way to avoid Misato, especially after Misato had threatened her so long ago. What could possibly have brought the Angel here?

And since when did Misato start referring to Arael as 'her' instead of 'it'.

"Why are you here?" Misato asked.

"Shinji and Asuka." Arael replied, her voice very quiet.

"What about them?"

Arael shifted in her chair, looking down at the desk.

"I heard them talking tonight, about what Shinji said today." The Angel raised her eyes and finally met Misato's. "I don't expect you to apologize."

"You don't?" Misato asked.

Arael shook her head.

"I don't. I deserve everything you've said to me. I….." Arael looked back at the floor. "I don't want to be the reason you lose them. I'll say you apologized. If they ask, you can say the same. Only we will know any different."

"You want me to lie?" Misato asked, lowering her hands.

Arael nodded. "I don't want to destroy your family. This way, things will return to the way they were."

Misato sighed. "I can't do that."

"You must!" Arael said, her eyes going wide. "It would destroy them if they lost you! And vise versa."

"And what about you?" Misato asked.

"Me?"

Misato rose to her feet and paced the room. "They'll find out we're lying eventually. All the Gods and Goddesses can tell." Misato glanced at Arael. "The Morisatos are very close to the Ikaris."

"I'm hoping they won't find out for sometime." Arael admitted.

Misato sighed and returned to pacing the room. As she walked by, she glanced at Arael through the corner of her eye. The Angel was looking at the floor before the desk, seemingly in thought, or simply waiting for Misato's response. Misato sighed as she made her decision. She sat down in the chair beside Arael.

"I won't do it."

"What?" Arael's head snapped up. "You must!"

"I won't do it." Misato replied.

Arael looked close to tears.

"Why won't you?"

"Because it would be a lie." Misato replied, "And I refuse to lie."

Arael dropped her head in defeat. She'd thought that by coming here, she could save the Ikaris from loosing the one person they thought of as a mother. And now she failed.

"I'd rather speak the truth." Misato said. She placed a hand on Arael's shoulder, causing the Angel to look up.

"Arael," Misato said softly, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"Whhha?" Arael stuttered.

"I've treated you badly," Misato continued, "For the past fifty years, I've treated you worse then shit. I've never even tried to get to know you like the others have. I'm just as guilty as Saturn in that."

"But….." Arael started, stopping as Misato raised her hand.

"You've never done anything to me." She raised her hand again as Arael started to speak. "If you're about to mention the attack you did on Tokyo-3, don't. That's five hundred years ago, and you weren't in complete control. Even more recently when you attacked Terra 2, it wasn't your fault." Misato looked into Arael's eyes. "I've been blaming you for taking my father away from me, just when we were beginning to understand each other. But that wasn't you, it was Adam. Please, accept my apology."

Arael closed her eyes before speaking.

"Of all those I encountered, that I affected, I feared Asuka the most. Sayoko was quick to forgive me, because that is who she is." She opened her eyes and looked at Misato. "I understood why you hated me. Many hate me for what I am, who I represent. I have come to accept that."

"You shouldn't." Misato said quickly, "Their prejudiced against you, just like I was."

"But I deserved it." Arael said, "I did many things against the heavens for which I'm ashamed, even if Adam was influencing me. They're forever with me."

Arael started to rise.

"I accept your apology, even if it wasn't needed."

"It was needed." Misato said.

Arael nodded and started towards the door. She paused when Misato spoke.

"You know this means I'm expecting you at Christmas."

Arael paused and looked back at Misato curiously.

"It's a family thing." Misato explained, "Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Yui, they'd all gather here with me, Kaji, Taro, and a few other generations of Ryojis."

"If it's family, then why am I…"

Misato walked over and placed her hands on the Angel's shoulders.

"Shinji, Asuka, and Yui have thought of you as a member have they not?"

Arael nodded.

"Well I want my 'adopted' granddaughter to join us."

Arael's eyes went wide in shock. Misato watched as tears began to form in the Angel's eyes.

"Ah screw it." Misato said before enveloping Arael in a hug.

She held the Angel for a long time, while Arael let her tears of joy fall.

After a moment, Misato finally released the hug. She led the still crying Arael to the couch set against the wall.

"Now," Misato said, "Tell me about Sentaro. I don't get to see him that much and I want to make sure he's treating you right."

Arael smiled and began to talk about the love of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka lifted her head and looked around. Apparently she and Shinji had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before, while watching TV. Currently the morning news was running.

With a slight creak of her joints, Asuka rose to her feet and walked towards the kitchen. Arael was already up, slowly sipping coffee. Asuka headed right to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. Within seconds her eyes had popped open wide.

"Damn Arael!" Asuka said, "That's mean coffee! Where the hell did you find that recipe?"

"Someone passed it along to me." Arael replied.

Asuka stared at the cup. "I haven't had anything like this since….." Her eyes narrowed and she turned and looked at Arael. The Angel continued to stare at her cup and take small sips.

Frowning, Asuka made a second cup and walked out to where Shinji was still asleep.

"Hey Baka." She called out.

"Mmmm lemme sleep." Shinji muttered.

Asuka smirked.

"Shinji…" she cooed softly, "I'm standing here all naked and wet from the shower. Don't you want to touch me while I'm still slippery?"

Shinji's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?" he said sitting up, "Asuka what are you thinking! We're not…." He paused and looked at her, noticing she was fully dressed.

"You aren't naked." He said.

"No my little Hentai." Asuka said with a smile, "You must have been dreaming. Here." She handed Shinji the second cup of coffee. He took a sip and his eye nearly popped from his head.

"Are you trying to kill me Asuka!" he asked, "Why'd you go and make Misato's special hangover coffee!"

Asuka glanced back towards the kitchen.

"That's just it Shinji. I didn't."

"Then who…?" Shinji started to ask.

"Arael."

"Arael?" Shinji frowned. "I don't remember teaching her how to make it."

Asuka started to reply when she noticed something. She slowly walked to the shelf.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Come here and see for yourself."

Shinji got up and moved next to Asuka.

The shelf had many things he'd seen already. The little angel figurines that Sentaro had gotten Arael, as well as pictures of the Morisato family, the Ikari family, Mana and her adopted and alternate universe daughters, and one of Arael and Yui at the sleepover. But now there was a new one. This one showed Arael and Misato, sitting on a sofa beside each other. Even more shocking was that Misato had her arm around the Angel. Both looked quite happy.

"When did this happen?" Asuka asked softly.

"I don't know." Shinji replied.

Both looked into the kitchen to find Arael still sitting at the table.

"You think we should ask her?" Shinji asked.

"No." Asuka replied, "She'll tell us, or Misato will. For now, let her be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a week, Asuka returned to the Heavens, but Yui remained. This caused Arael much annoyance, and led her to mutter about freeloading sisters. Yui ignored the comments for a week or so, then began to fight back.

She started by exchanging the waffle mix for cream of wheat. This obviously didn't cook as intended.

It also caused Arael to declare war on Yui.

Spread out over several months, Sentaro was treated to the sight of Arael or Yui grumbling, or sporting the latest exchange.

One night, he found Arael sitting on the couch…….. with blue hair.

Another night, he discovered Yui hanging by her ankles upside down in the pantry.

One night he was treated to the sight Arael with a moustache and blacks eyes drawn on her face, and Yui with a pair of goofy glasses glued to her face.

He made no comment, choosing instead to go to bed.

Sadly, even neutral parties weren't safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro sighed.

It had been almost five months now since the prank war had begun between Arael and Yui, but it'd been almost two weeks since anything had been done. Sentaro had thought that a truce had finally been called.

Instead, he found Yui stapled to the living room ceiling, wrapped in her blanket.

He did what he normally did, he ignored it. Instead, he continued to the kitchen and began to make coffee. He'd just filled the maker with water and grabbed the coffee can. Prying open the lid, he was immediately greeted by a poof of something hitting him in the face. Setting the can down, Sentaro walked back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His face was now a nice green color.

"ARAEL!"

He heard two loud thuds. One came from the bedroom, the other from the living room. Both Yui and Arael came to the bathroom door. Sentaro glared hard at them.

"I didn't mind the pranks at first." He said slowly, "But this has gone on long enough!" He pointed at his face. "How exactly am I suppose to go to work with a green face?"

"No one said it was easy being green." Yui replied with a straight face. Beside her Arael turned beet red and struggled not to laugh.

Sentaro sighed.

"I need a drink." He grumbled as he marched past the two women back to the kitchen.

"Think we should warn him about the juice?" Yui asked.

"The juice?" Arael looked at Yui curiously, "What about it?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the kitchen.

"Never mind." Yui said, "He knows now."

That day, Celes was left in the dark as to why Sentaro's face was green, as well as why smoke was drifting out from his ears.

Sentaro refused to say anything to Arael or Yui for a week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas time had rolled around again.

Sentaro had mostly gotten over the 'Pepper juice' incident. Arael had been very apologetic in the weeks following the incident. She had been quite worried when Sentaro refused to speak to her for the following week, and was overjoyed when he finally spoke to her again.

Now with Christmas coming, Arael really wanted to get Sentaro something to let him know how much she cared.

"But what?" she grumbled.

"You could always lay naked in bed with a bow wrapped around you." Misato said.

Arael stared at Misato stunned.

"I'm kidding." Misato snickered, "The look on your face was worth it."

"Actually," Arael said slowly, "I might consider something along those lines."

Misato blinked.

"Are you serious?"

Arael shifted in her chair.

"I told Yui I was taking my relationship with Sentaro step by step." She said softly, "I think…… I'm ready for this one."

"Are you sure?" Misato asked.

"Very sure." Arael replied, "I would have….. sooner, but with Asuka and Yui being there, especially still Yui."

"Well," Misato said, putting her hand to her chin. "My 'infamous' Christmas party is going to be held Christmas Eve here. I think I might be able to keep Yui here over night."

Arael's eyes lit up.

"You can?"

Misato nodded. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Arael leaped at Misato and wrapped the woman in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

From the doorway, Kaji watched in puzzlement as his wife returned the hug of the 'Murderous angel' she'd hated for so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve.

Asuka stared out of the kitchen, where she, Shinji, and Kaji were sitting, and into the living room.

"I don't get it." She muttered.

"I don't think any of us do." Kaji replied, "I've given up understanding women."

"One day Misato hates Arael with a passion." Asuka continued to mutter, "And the next…." She waved her hand towards the living room where the other party guests were gathered. Seemingly oblivious to what those in the kitchen were talking about, were Misato and Arael, chatting beside each other on the couch with Belldandy.

"I asked Misato about it after we found the picture." Shinji spoke up, "But she wouldn't say anything other then they've reached an understanding."

"That's all she'll tell me." Kaji said, "She's got the same picture now sitting with the other family pictures."

"At least you've gotten more out of Misato then I have out of Arael." Asuka said, "She refuses to say a thing to me about it. She won't even talk to Yui."

"What about Sentaro?" Kaji asked.

"Told me it was Arael's choice if I wanted to know what happened." Asuka replied.

"I do know they've met more since that picture went up." Kaji stated. "Misato's been running low on waffle mix."

Shinji looked back out into the living room. Besides the three previously mentioned, Sentaro, Skuld, Kensuke, Rei, Keiichi, Yui, Dawn, and even little Yoko were present.

"Any word on Sayoko or Mana?" Shinji asked.

"Only from Mana." Asuka said sadly, "And even her message was brief."

"They aren't together?" Kaji asked surprised.

"No. They separated."

"Why?"

"To cover more ground." Asuka sighed and stared into the living room. "I agree though, it was a stupid idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkened living room lit up brightly as Arael and Sentaro appeared. Both were laughing, having had a great time at the party.

"You sure you don't want to tell Asuka and Shinji that you and Misato have buried the hatchet?"

Arael blinked.

"There was no hatchet involved." She said, slightly confused.

"Mortal saying." Sentaro said, "It means you two get along."

"Oh." Arael said, "Misato and I agreed, we'd give them to New Years, then tell them. She's taking a kind of perverse pleasure out of driving them crazy."

Sentaro chuckled. "Sounds like something she'd do."

Arael smiled, then tugged on his arm.

"Let's go to bed." She said softly.

Sentaro allowed Arael to lead him to the bedroom. But once there, she closed the door and pushed him onto the bed.

"Arael?" he asked curiously.

"We have been together over a year." She said softly, "This is our second Christmas together."

"Yes, it is." Sentaro replied. He raised his hand up and ran it through her hair. Arael closed her eyes and leaned into Sentaro's hand. After a moment, she reached up and gently took his hand from her hair and moved it down her neck and on to her……

Sentaro's eyes widened as he realized exactly what his hand now covered. Unnoticed by him, Arael had made her shirt vanished.

"Arael?" he was able to choke out.

"I love you." She said softly, "And I want to be with you, heart, body, and soul."

Sentaro's mouth moved, but no words came out. When he was finally able to speak, he said the first thing to come to his mind.

"So I guess this is the second part?" he asked.

Arael laughed and kissed him deeply. Sentaro fell back on the bed with Arael on top of him.

As it finally happened, Sentaro's eyes met Arael's.

Her eyes were glowing in happiness and love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slight chime echoed through the bedroom.

Arael cracked one eye open and rolled it towards the alarm clock.

3am.

The chime went off again.

Arael turned her head to see Sentaro sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. She knew exactly what he was dreaming about, and wanted to return to her dream as quickly as she could…..

Chime.

…As soon as she found that damn chime.

She climbed out of bed, still naked from the activities of several hours before. She quickly threw on a large fluffy robe and hurried into the living room. There on the shelf where she had left it sat her communicator. A light was flashing on it, signaling an incoming call. To reinforce this, it let off another chime. Arael quickly grabbed it and set it on the coffee table before flipping it open.

"There had better be a good reason why you're calling in the middle of the night." She growled at the image that began to form. Just as quickly the connection ended. Arael frowned and started to reach for the communicator when a hand slapped itself over her mouth and pulled her backwards.

Arael's eyes flashed red and she whirled about, ready to blast the person to Hell. Just as quickly the glow faded and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Sayoko!"

Sayoko Aida, Goddess Class 0 Unlimited, stood smiling at Arael.

"Uh Arael," The Goddess said, blushing a bit, "You may want to close that."

Arael looked down to see that her robe had fallen open. Letting out an 'eep', she quickly closed it.

"Judging by your attire," Sayoko said, "I assume Sentaro has opened that particular present?"

Arael turned deep red and looked at the floor. Sayoko waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. New Age Goddess and all that." Sayoko walked over to the shelves and looked at the pictures. She looked over the angel figurines gathered there. "Is he happy?" she asked.

"Yes." Arael replied.

Sayoko glanced at the Angel.

"Are you?" she asked softly.

"Very much so."

Sayoko smiled and looked at the pictures gathered on the shelf. She picked up the one with Arael and Misato. She looked over at Arael.

"When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." Arael said, "She and I, had a talk. The result, is a new relationship between us."

"Better one I'd hope."

"It is."

Sayoko nodded.

"Please don't take this wrong," Arael said, "but, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"With all the universe hopping Mana and I have been doing, it's hard to keep track of the time here." Sayoko said. She smiled. "I'm here for Christmas, and at least until mother's birthday." She looked around. "This place doesn't look ready for Christmas though."

"Everything is at the Restaurant." Arael replied, "It's one of the few days that Sentaro and Keima can put aside their differences."

"Still fighting?"

"They've gotten better." Arael said weakly.

"Right." Sayoko sighed and sat down on the couch.

Arael sat down beside her.

"I take it the search isn't going that well?"

"That's putting it mildly." Sayoko grumbled, "I swear, Grandpa must have had a lot of free time on his hands. No two universes I've been to are alike. And then there's what Yggdrasil has done."

"What has it done?" Arael asked.

Sayoko leaned forward a bit and began to gesture with her hands.

"Each of these universes is run by a mini Yggdrasil," Sayoko explained, "They in turn are attached to the main system here. The problem is since the main system is primarily concerned with things going on here, the mini Yggdrasil's have a bit of independence. Following the most basic programming, each has determined there is an imbalance in their Universe."

Arael frowned. Sayoko noticed it.

"Ok, let me explain." The Goddess said, "In our Universe, there's a hierarchy. It goes from the Gods and Demons, all the way done to mortals. All these mini-Yggdrasil Universes have no gods, and no demons. All the deities are in this universe. But at some point, a few deities DID visit these other universes, so the people there believe in the Gods."

"I didn't think the demons knew of these other universes." Arael said.

"Most don't." Sayoko explained, "But Hild knew. She was there watching the creations of them. From what Mana has learned, she even sent a few demons out to corrupt them. Grandpa responded with a few Gods and Goddesses. They couldn't do much to each other, the Doublet system was in force, but then several of them were of the Older Gods and Demons and weren't part of the system." Sayoko blinked and waved her hand. "Back on track. The Mini-Yggdrasils haven't been able to detect any deities, or if they did, didn't believe there were enough. They tried to signal the main Yggdrasil here, but while it was supposed to provide some support, they didn't get any. Those who knew of these Universes had pretty much left them on their own, looking only to our universe. So, the Mini-Yggdrasil decided to act on their own. They 'modified' some mortals."

"Modified?" Arael asked.

"You remember those comic books of Kensuke's?" Sayoko asked. Seeing Arael nod, she continued. "Its along those lines. Some mortals have magical powers, superhero powers, etc. And since mortals have the capacity for doing things for the greater good, or their own destruction, you get your mortal 'Demons and Gods'."

"That's weird." Arael stated.

"Which is why I need a break." Sayoko said, "Besides the fact we've only found a slight trace on Loki." The Goddess suddenly leaned forward.

"So tell me…… What's my son like in bed?"

"What!" Arael's eyes shot wide open.

"Well I want to know how his performance was." Sayoko replied, "If he's anything like his father, you are in for one heck of a time."

Arael's only reply was to turn as red as a tomato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Morning

Sentaro opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, and shining directly into his face.

Rolling onto his back, he realized that Arael's side of the bed was empty. Frowning, Sentaro rose to his feet and searched around for his pajama bottoms and then a t-shirt. He shuffled out into the hall and past the living room into the kitchen. He started to make coffee, when his mind suddenly shifted into gear. He turned and reentered the living room.

There, sitting on the sofa, was a sleeping Arael. Right beside her, with a giant bow stuck on her head was his mother.

"Mom?" he called out.

"Sentaro go back to bed." His mother muttered in her sleep, "Santa won't come if you're not in bed."

Sentaro blinked.

"Uhh Mom?" he said again.

His mother grumbled something in old Norse regarding something almost physically impossible involving a horned helmet and an orifice on the human body.

Or at least that's what Sentaro thought she said.

Deciding it was better to let sleeping Goddesses lay, he turned to Arael. Even though it was Christmas and such things as practical jokes were frowned upon, Sentaro couldn't resist. He knelt down just beside the sofa and began to whisper things in Arael's ear. The Angel's reaction was to turn several shades of red and let out a low moan.

It was the moan that snapped Sayoko awake.

"Eh…wha?" The Goddess glanced over at her evilly grinning son who was kneeling beside his sleeping, and very turned on girlfriend.

"Dare I ask."

"Don't." Sentaro replied. He then stood up and walked to his mother, pulling her up into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

"Merry Christmas Sentaro."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're evil you know that."

Sentaro just smiled and looked around at the Christmas party going on around them. Keima was sitting at the bar getting an earful from his sister. Kristine and Dawn were standing beside a karaoke machine with little Yoko, butchering a Christmas classic. Mana was off in another spot talking to Lime, Celes, and Megami. The Marionette Lime was helping Cherry with the cooking, while Bloodberry worked on getting drunk.

"I thought you rather enjoyed that." He said finally.

Arael just stared at him.

"In front of your mother of all people!" She thudded her head into the tabletop. "I'll never be able to look her in the face again."

Sentaro chuckled.

"You know I'll make it up to you."

"There is nothing you can do to possibly make this up to me." Her muffled voice replied.

Sentaro looked over at his mother a moment. She glanced at him briefly but continued to talk to Keima. Sentaro then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then looked over at his mother again. She looked over at him again, then returned her attention back to Keima, but only for a second. She stared at her son, mouth hanging open in shock.

_Are you serious?_ He heard in his head. He replied with a nod.

With a deep breath, he rose from his seat and knelt down before Arael.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" he asked, holding up the box.

At the Karaoke machine, Kristine happened to glance over. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the microphone in shock. In the other corner, Celes, Megami, Mana, and Lime watched the scene very closely. Even Keima looked on with some interest.

"There is absolutly nothing you can do." Arael's muffled voice came in reply.

"Well, how about this," Sentaro began, "Arael, would you marry me?"

All was quiet in the room. Arael slowly raised her head and turned to look at Sentaro.

"What did you say?" she asked softly.

Sentaro held the box up higher.

"I asked if you would marry me?"

Arael stared in shock.

"A…a….a……a…a….are you…serious?" she stuttered.

Sentaro opened the box, revealing an engagement ring. He then reached foreword and held her hand in his.

"Very serious." He said softly.

Arael fell to her knees before him and wrapped him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" came Arael's muffled reply. She looked up, tears still running from her eyes. "The answer is yes."

Sentaro gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Behind them, everyone in the restaurant began to cheer.

"You know what these means right?" Sentaro asked.

"We live happily ever after?" Arael asked, wiping her tears away.

"Well, yes." Sentaro replied, "But I was thinking along the lines of we're doomed to my Mom demanding Grandchildren."

"I suppose that will happen," Arael replied, "In time."

"Yeah, in time." He replied, "We have a whole future waiting for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

Pussycat Dolls – Stickwitu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming soon.

Neon Genesis Angel 3: Redemption

"She was found in the crater beside the Evas." Ritsuko told Commander Gendo Ikari and Vice Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki as they walked down a hall deep in NERV. Ritsuko approached a door and ran her card through the reader.

The door opened to a large room. Dominating this room on the far side was a thick glass wall, looking into a cell. A door to the left of the glass wall permitted entry into the cell. Hanging from the ceiling were several heavy weapons, lasers from the looks of them, pointed at the cell.

Inside the cell, secured to the chair was the woman. She was dressed only in a surgical gown. Her head was down, chin against her chest.

Ikari approached the window and looked at the woman.

"Is she an Angel?" he asked.

The woman looked up, apparently hearing him through the thick glass. Her red eyes bored into him.

"From the samples I've taken from her," Ritsuko said, "I would have to say yes."

"Are we safe?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking at the Angel curiously.

"She's being given intravenously the same cocktail as Rei to control her AT-Field and core." Ritsuko replied, "The most she can do is heal." She then looked back down at her data.

"It's strange, but she is very similar to Rei in quite a few ways."

"Explain" Ikari asked.

"I can't be sure," Ritsuko said, "But the Magi are 75 percent sure this woman was created artificially."

"SEELE?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I doubt it." Ikari said, "Creating her would jeopardize their precious timeline."

"Then where did she come from?"

Ikari looked at Ritsuko.

"Given certain factors of the time needed to grow a clone." Ritsuko began, "And the approximate age of this person, I would postulate that she is from the future."

"How far from the future?" Ikari asked.

"We don't have enough information to determine that."

"I see." Ikari said, looking back to the cell. "Then we shall get you the information you need."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stared at the man known as Gendo Ikari. Just behind him she could see Ritsuko Akagi and Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Akagi seemed to be talking about her.

She didn't know quite how she got here. But from the look on Ikari's face, she knew she was in trouble.

Big trouble.


End file.
